Second Chance
by SilverFoxFiles
Summary: A mysterious gift from the FBI puts Jethro Gibbs in a difficult position. Being pulled between his past and his future, he must solve the mystery that allows him a second chance at life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em. Anyone you don't recognize is ours, though, and we take full responsibility for characterization of some folks only briefly seen on our screens.

Authors Notes: Here's a little something we have been playing with. The main pairing is Gibbs/DiNozzo, though we'll see if that is where the boys want it to stay. Feedback could sway our opinions ;)

"What the hell is this

"What the hell is this?"

The agencies rarely shared information so readily, so seeing an inches-thick folder on his desk that had come from Fornell was a surprise.

"No idea, Gibbs." Tony shrugged. "It must have been delivered last night."

The envelope felt like it contained a case file of some sort. Jethro opened it, pulling out a piece of white paper, a note scrawled messily rather than in Tobias' precise hand.

_I may lose my job over this, but I knew I had to get this to you, Jethro. We're investigating the murder of a U.S. Marshal and this was one of her assignments. I know you'll know what to do with this information. Good luck, old friend. Tobias._

Jethro tossed the note aside, flipping the folder open. He stopped suddenly at the first picture of a woman in her twenties, a bright smile on her face, long hair flowing in the wind. A picture of the same woman, decades older edged out from behind the first. Fine lines surrounded her eyes, but otherwise….

The first page behind the photos had a phone number and he punched them in mechanically, hands shaking, gasps coming to him, his mind whirling. This couldn't be what it appeared. It was impossible! But he couldn't help but have hope. Pictures could be doctored, he knew that, but…

One ring. Two rings. Three rings… His hand was sweaty now and he gripped the receiver tightly.

"Boss?" McGee stepped closer uncertainly, but stopped when Jethro waved him away. "I'm getting Ducky."

Four rings. Five…

"Hello?"

He knew that voice. Voices could be faked too, but he _knew_. She was breathing, she was _alive_!

"Hello? Who is this?" Her voice had turned sharp now. "If you don't talk, I'm hanging up, you dirtbag."

He couldn't find his voice. He was shaking too much to speak, to think.

"Fine! Don't call again!"

"NO! Don't hangup!" The words ran together in his haste to get them out. He sniffed and realized he was crying.

Tony stood over his desk, a questioning look in his eyes, but he couldn't deal with him now.

"Jethro?" Shannon Gibbs was in shock. Her husband wasn't supposed to know how that she was alive, but he was still on the other end of the phone. "You can't call here, you can't know about me. This is bad, in ways you can't even imagine. Hang up and forget you ever knew this phone number. It's too dangerous, for all of us."

"Oh, hell no, sweetheart." It was her. IT WAS HER! Ducky reached out to touch his arm and Jethro shifted aside. He didn't care what the team thought, not even Tony.

"Listen to me carefully here. I work for a federal agency. You'll be safe with me. I'm coming to get both of you right now. Are you armed and are you safe? Your agent has been murdered. It'll take me fifteen minutes, if that, to get there. All I need you two to do is stay safe. Do you hear me, honey? I'm coming to get you right now. Just stay safe. God…stay safe. Here's my cell number. Call if you need me."

How the hell had they placed her in DC, right around the corner from them?

"DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva, come on!"

"Jethro?"

"No time now, Duck. Later. Later..."

Jenny was running down the stairs. "Agent Gibbs! Where are you going? I need to brief you on—"

"LATER!" Nothing was keeping him from her. He pounded the down button and slumped against the wall of the car as it all caught up with him.

"Boss? What's the assignment?" DiNozzo looked as concerned as he ever had.

"U.S. Marshal dead. We're taking her local assignment into custody. Two women, twenty-four, forty-four. Names…" He trailed off, swallowing. "Aliases are Shawna and Kerry Brown."

They stepped out of the elevator, and waited a single beat for Gibbs to give the orders. When he didn't, Tony took charge. "McGee, you and Ziva take one car, I'll go with Gibbs. This is big."

Tony followed Jethro to the car, running everything over in his mind. As he slid into the passenger seat, he looked over at Gibbs. "Shannon and Kelly are alive?"

"I just talked to Shannon," Gibbs said quietly, peeling out.

Tony flipped his cell phone open and relayed directions to McGee and Ziva and soon they were at a home in Northwest.

"Gibbs!" Tony called as their boss raced up the sidewalk and pounded on the door. "Get your gun out, you idiot!" He spoke softly, not wanting to alarm Gibbs. He, McGee, and Ziva had their weapons out and were covering Gibbs, but if this was some trap, he was in trouble.

Jethro stood tall as the door cracked open a millimeter. "Let me in, you're safe. It's okay." He couldn't tell f it was Shannon or Kelly and he wasn't going to force the door open and scare them. That was how people got dead and he wasn't going to lose any of his people.

"Please open up. It's okay. We're going to get you someplace secure. I promise you, honey. Trust me."

Kelly heard a voice that she recognized, and came out from behind the couch where she was hiding. "Mom said not to trust anyone, not even if they say they can be trusted. What's your name? You sound familiar, but I don't think I know you."

Opening the door, but leaving the chain locked, she looked out at who was there. "What are you doing here? Mom isn't going to be happy. We aren't allowed visitors."

"You know me, sweetheart." There he went crying again. "My god…look at you, Princess Kelly. Kel…it's Dad. Let me in. It's Daddy." His voice broke on the word and he extended a shaking hand to the gap in the door.

Tony came up behind him, weapon in hand, gently squeezing his shoulder. "Put your weapon away, DiNozzo, she isn't a threat. Cover me back to back if you think Ziva and McGee don't have us."

"Kelly, look into my eyes and listen to my voice. You know me. I…I promised you I'd come back, and I did…but…you and your mom were gone. I came back, Kelly. I never broke that promise."

"No, my dad died, when I was little. In the war, you're not my dad." Kelly wanted to believe, more than anything in the world, that her dad was alive. He had called her princess, just like this man did. And he looked kind of like her dad did, older, but his hair was still the same.

"You look like my dad, you sound like him too. But it's a trick. You aren't him, he died. He never would have left us alone all this time."

"No, Kelly, I'm here. Is that what they told you? I just found out you and your mom were alive a few minutes ago, Kelly. Open the door, honey. Just let me in. My guys will stay out here, I'll leave my gun and vest behind if you need me to."

He took his gun and vest off, took his baseball cap off, stripped off his jacket. "Let me in, Kel. Your mom and I just talked. She knows I'm on the way. My guys, they're NCIS, just like the agents who took care of you and your mom at Pendleton."

He rifled through memories, coming up with one that might verify him in her mind. "You still have the little white stuffed bear I got you? What did you call him, Snowflake? Yeah, that was it, Snowflake. And you used to make me sing that little song about the bear and his friend the seal. What was his name? Slinky the seal?"

"God, baby girl, just let your old man in. It's dangerous for us to be out here and I don't want to force the door open but if I have to, I will."

"No one knows about Slinky." Kelly didn't want to let him in, but he knew things that no one else did. Closing the door, she slid the chain and opened the door again. "Snowflake is in my room, you won him for me at the base fair before you shipped out the last time."

Letting the man in who looked like her dad was one thing, but when the rest of the people he was with tried to follow them in, she started to get upset again. "Just you, they can't come in. Mom doesn't like people here, you only. They can wait outside."

"Stand down, all of you. It's okay. I have my phone, I have my radio. And I will be the only one entering. I'll check in every five minutes. Just leave us alone for now. You too, Tony."

"Not a good idea, Jet. You don't know who else is in there." The redhead could be Gibbs' daughter, looked enough like his first wife that it made sense. But those eyes, they were her father's eyes, and there was no doubting who she was. "Let one of us come in with you. Someone needs to watch your six."

"My family is in there, DiNozzo. I'll be okay." Jethro acted like he was going to cuff the younger man, when in actuality he stroked the back of his hair and his neck, out of sight of Ziva and McGee. "It'll be okay, Tony. Let me do this." Tony obediently 'Owwed' and Jethro gave him the smallest of nods. It'd be okay. For all of them.

Jethro closed the door and jammed a wooden block under it before turning back to Kelly. "C'mere, sweetheart." It took all the restraint he had to stop himself from yanking her into his arms, but he knew he had to be careful. She was on guard already.

She was just as gorgeous as her mother, but she had his eyes, his jaw, his chin cleft. "Twenty-four now, Kelly. When I last saw you, you were seven. My little princess. All grown up. Where is your mother? I'm going to get you both to NICS headquarters right now. You'll be safe with me, Kelly. Just take my hand."

"Mom was upstairs when the shooting started. I yelled, but she didn't answer." Kelly held her hand back for just a second, but decided since she had already let him in, she may as well go all the way. Putting her hand in his, she immediately remembered when she was younger and her favorite thing to do was hold her dad's hand, how safe it made her feel. "Why are people shooting at us? I was reading when I heard shots. I think Mom's hurt, but she always told me if I heard anything like a gun shot, I had to hide. That's what I did, but she wouldn't say anything to let me know she was ok."

"Shooting?" Jethro pulled her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. "You did great, Kel. Stay low and in here for now and I'll check on your mom. If I need help, I'm gonna ask one of my guys to come in, you need to remove the block securing the door and come up the stairs, okay? Let me check on Mom, honey."

He wasn't going to lose them. Dammit, he wasn't going to lose them. "I'm in, Tony. I'm okay. Prepare to enter but wait for my call. Have Ziva check the perimeter." He radioed off as he bounded up the stairs.

Kelly did what she was told, crawling over to the door, and moving the blocks, unlocking the door before crawling back to where she had been hiding.

"Shan! Shannon, it's Jethro. How bad is it, honey?" He saw her lying on the ground, bleeding, and his heart almost stopped. She was breathing normally, though. Jethro applied pressure to what looked to be a through and through of the shoulder and she groaned.

"Shan…breathe deeply. It's okay, sweetheart." He choked off a sob. "I'm here, Shan, and you're crazy if you think I'm letting you go now."

Opening her eyes, all Shannon could feel was pain. "You never listen, Jethro." Her voice was raspy, and tinged with emotion. "Do I owe you thanks for the bullets? I hang up on you and get shot. Wake up, you're here in the room with me. It's been years since anyone shot at us and one phone call from you changes all of that."

"No, baby, you were already targeted before I called you. Someone killed your Marshal, honey. The agent who tipped me off probably saved your lives."

He tucked a strand of her hair back and spoke into his mic. "DiNozzo, get in here, cover the door. Just stay at the door. Don't spook her, got it?"

"Has that ever worked before? Telling me not to talk?" Shannon let herself relax, knowing that Jethro was going to take care of everything. She should have known they couldn't come back to Washington, and not have him find out.

"Nah, but we have seventeen years of you talking for me to catch up on. Guess I'm owed."

He scooped Shannon into his arms for the first time in seventeen years. "Hang on, Shan. Hang on, honey. It feels worse than it is." He spared a second to pull her head to his, kissing her forehead."

"Still as cocky as ever, aren't you. Should have expected that when you called. You shocked me, I was coming up to pack, it was obvious we were going to have to leave again, quickly." Shannon bit off a swear word when her shoulder was jostled on the first step. "Be careful with me, I'm not a sack of potatoes, Jethro. You used to be better at this, sweeping me off my feet and taking me off to bed. You've lost your touch over a couple of wives."

"I lost a hell of a lot more the day you left me and don't bitch about my lack of finesse while I'm trying to save your life, when all I can think about is how beautiful you are and all the time we lost. And the fact that Kelly thinks I died in the war, Shannon. We've got a lot of talking to do, so save your breath for when it really matters."

"Don't worry about the blood, Shan. It'll be okay. I'm…" He never apologized. "It's a lot to take in right now. If I'm a bastard, that's why. I'll settle down, you'll get the edge off, we'll talk. We have a lot to catch up on and it sounds like you know about the mess I made of things without you."

Jethro paused a brief second, need overwhelming sense. "I have to do this." He pressed his mouth against hers, seventeen years of longing and love and lust for her telegraphing its way to her. "Won't be enough, but I had to taste you. Seventeen goddamn years, Shannon. And your mouth and your kisses are the same."

And she still made his heart race.

"Mmmmmm…. Jethro. Still have the best lips of anyone I ever knew. It's always been you, there hasn't been anyone else for me." There hadn't been a chance to even consider a relationship, even if she had wanted to. Kelly had needed extra attention and she'd been under lock and key since she'd been run off the road and left for dead.

"Longer than that, how long had you been gone before we had to leave? I never wanted to do that, I never meant for it to happen. They told us you were dead to begin with, to get us to go. I didn't even know you were alive for a couple years. And I found out accidentally, reading the paper about some case you had wrapped. By then, I was trapped. I couldn't just tell Kelly, sorry baby, your daddy's alive, but we can't go see him."

"Seven, eight months And I was damn near dead for a while. I want to know everything when I can think. I can't think with you here bleeding. God…I could have lost you again and not even known it."

As soon as he hit the bottom step, he nodded to Tony. "Kel, come over here. I need you to pace me to the car and then duck down in the back seat with my friend Tony here. Mom and I will be up front. Tony, call Ducky once we're in transit. Through and through left shoulder, you guys get back here and bag and tag. Call Fornell. No…I'll call him. I owe him."

Kelly came out into the open living room area, and saw her mother. Her eyes were open, but she was obviously in pain. She looked at the man her father said to sit with and stepped towards him. "Is he safe? He looks a little dodgy. How do you know he's not one of the bad guys?"

"Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, it's nice to meet you, Kelly. I've seen all sorts of pictures of you, your dad is a good friend of mine." Tony turned on the charm that had caused a number of women, and one special man, to fall into his arms. He placed himself between the boss' daughter and the window, making sure that if anyone shot at them, they'd hit him instead of her. "I promise that you'll be perfectly safe with me."

"Dad?" It was the first time she'd said the word and her voice cracked, emotion welling up in her throat. She knew they had to get out of there, but she needed to be sure.

"He's safe, Kelly. He's NCIS along with me. He's worked with me for seven years. I promise you he's safe. I'll explain everything as soon as we have you guys in a safe, secure place." When she called him "Dad," his heart clenched. He'd waited so damn long to hear that word and he could almost hate Shannon for letting Kel believe he'd left her and never come home."

He knew she needed his assurance, maybe even more than Shan. "Change in plan. Tony, you take Shannon, I'll take Kel. Maybe he'll pass muster, Shan. If not, just let the guy think you died and destroy him for seventeen years." He didn't know if Kel was shell shocked or just very unused to any stresses, but he was worried. He needed to get her moving, but he couldn't traumatize her.

Jethro crossed the room and eased his wife into Tony's arms. "You guard her with your life, DiNozzo, got it?"

Tony nodded, knowing his life had just gotten a hell of a lot more complicated. "Same shoulder as you, boss. You guys will have matching scars."

"Yeah. Thanks for pointing that out." He reached up to cuff Tony again, but stroked his neck again, trying to communicate his emotions, emotions he couldn't even untangle.

"Hey, Shannon. I'm Special Agent DiNozzo. Tony. Wrap your good arm around my neck, okay?" Tony radioed McGee and Ziva, telling them to radio him back when everything looked secure.

"Here's hoping you have better skills than Jethro."

"Oh, he does, Shannon. I have no complaints about his skills. And his loyalty and trust. Nice to have a partner that didn't screw me thoroughly."

Turning her head into the agent's neck, she took a deep breath trying to prepare herself for the movement to start again. She was surprised when she smelled the same scent that she had always associated with her husband; Old Spice, coffee and sawdust. Though he didn't look the part, she supposed he could be an old-fashioned boy and wore an old-fashioned cologne. Most people drank coffee, but the sawdust, that was a distinctive scent that went along with a specific hobby.

Whispering in Tony's ear, Shannon tried to make her position very clear. "Drop me and you will live to regret it, Special Agent DiNozzo. We're going to need to talk, I think we share something in common and we'll need to work out visitation rights. Keep it quiet, Jethro doesn't know that I know his little secret."

"Which secret is that?" Tony said in an undertone. "He your boss too?" Tony moved her gently, preparing himself for the full on run to the car when clear was called. "You and boss got some unfinished business, huh? He's probably not the same guy you remember. They tell me losing you changed him."

"The secret that you two share the same aftershave and sawdust. Can't pin the exact brand of coffee, that was never my thing. But it's obvious that he's more than just your boss." Shannon knew he wasn't the same man, could never be the exact man she fell in love with. But he didn't seem to have changed that much. "I'm sure it did, as well as all the divorces. But he's still my Jethro, somewhere under the gruff and bluster."

"That's where you're wrong. He's my Jethro now, Shannon. He might be yours again, but for now, his heart and his body and soul belong to me. And mine to him. Sounds like you'll have to earn the right to be his again. You cut him deep. And I'm not sure I can forgive you for hurting him, even if he can. I've watched him break apart time and time again."

"Until you can provide him with a daughter, who I had no control over taking away from him, Special Agent, he's still my Jethro. This wasn't my choice, like it or not. So until you know what I've gone through, you've got no room to talk."

"And until you know what he's gone through, neither do you, sweetheart. He threw himself in harm's way in passive suicide, risking the lives of my fellow agents as well as his own. All because he couldn't get you out of his mind. If you knew for a minute he thought you were dead and you didn't get word to him, I don't want to hear it. He may be 'your' Jethro, but I was the one who put him back together again and again."

"I had to think of Kelly. It wasn't just me these maniacs were after, it was my daughter. And when you're in that situation, you tend to do whatever the person protecting you says. I couldn't just drop everything and call Jethro, thinking he'd just swoop in and save me."

"You should have trusted him." Tony's voice softened. "He would have moved heaven and earth to keep you both safe. Don't you see the guy I see? The one who will move mountains to right a wrong? He can't have changed so much."

"Come on McGee! How long does it take." Jethro was pacing, Kelly tucked against his chest. Tony hadn't even grabbed his vest where Gibbs had dropped it outside the door. What a stupid probie mistake. He took off his own one handed and handed it silently to Jethro, who draped it around Kelly.

"I was a housewife, with a little girl who was in a coma because we'd been run off the road, and my husband was in Saudi Arabia. When a federal marshal walks up to you and says you're leaving, you leave." Shannon wanted to believe that Jethro could have done something, but he also could have been killed in front of her. "They told me he was dead. I learned later he was in a coma, the same time Kelly was." She'd been young and wanted to protect the family she had left. "I don't expect you to understand. Even if I had said no, what would have happened. I'd have gotten us both killed before Jethro woke up and came home. I did what I had to, to keep my child safe."

"What about now, Shannon? Can you trust him now? He'll still move heaven and earth to help you. Just please don't hurt him again. I don't think he could take it." He sighed. "You and I have to talk, but not here and not in front of him, okay? Get everything established. Pecking order to start. I'd like to say I'm noble enough to step away, but I'm not. I love him, Shannon. You're going to have to deal with that. If not for me, then for Jet."

"It was never trust. I always trusted him. It was keeping everyone safe. You'll have to forgive me if I didn't want to see the man I loved dead. Now that he's involved, I trust him with my life, and more, with Kelly's life. I have spent the last twelve years trying to keep Jethro uninvolved in this mess."

Shannon sighed, this boy, she could hardly think of him as a man, he was still too young, was going to be a problem. He wasn't going to give up on the man he loved, something she could commiserate about. "Let me get used to the fact that Jethro is here, then we'll talk about pecking order, as you say. Second wife isn't a position you cherish, is it? Are you man enough to take a back seat if that's what Jethro wants? It's not about you and me, it's about him."

"I'll give him my life. Whatever he wants, Shannon, its done. I'm sorry if it bothers you, but I love him and I've been here through shootings, stalkings and a coma. Through him mourning you two for the second time. And we've saved each other's lives. We're bonded, like it or not."

"And you think that we aren't bonded? That what happened will end what we had? It will change what we had, but you can't end that." She hoped it were true. She wanted a chance, if she was going to be here and have to see Jethro all the time. "I know you love him, it's hard not to. I felt for him the first time I saw him. I didn't think I'd end up married to him, but I knew he was something special. He's a good man, who finally seems to have found the good taste in relationships he had when he asked me out. You wouldn't be so bad if you weren't sleeping with my husband."

"Shannon, understand one thing. I'm not sleeping with your husband. I am in a long-term committed relationship with Jet. We live together. I'm co-listed on the mortgage, the utility bills. Don't cheapen it by making it merely sexual. We're partners, in work and in our personal lives. We protect each other's bodies professionally and souls personally. I have no disrespect for your marriage to him, but I expect the same courtesy. Be defensive and be a bitch if you need to be, but you're not facing the truth if you think it is just sex between us. You're just setting yourself up to fail if you do that. Believe it or not, I don't want you to be hurt, but I will protect that man with every breath, and if it is from you, I'll do it without a second thought. You destroy him and it will be the last thing you ever do. Wife or not, Kelly's mother or not. Legally dead means no marriage. Looks like we're on even ground. We both have a lot of time and memories invested with Jet. You in the past, me in the present. Trust him to decide his future."

"Clear!"

Finally! Tony nodded to her and motioned Gibbs to go first.

Jethro pulled Kelly gently against him. "Stay right here with me, let me guide you. He moved his body so that he was sheltering the areas the vest didn't cover and rushed for the car, knowing McGee and Ziva were covering them. "Get in, Kel. Stay low."

Getting in the car, Kelly slouched, trying to make herself as small as possible. She knew how this game was played and she wouldn't let herself be made a target. When her dad got in the car, she reached out and touched his leg, needing to have some sort of contact with him. "Thank you for saving us, even though I gave you a hard time. You could have walked away and Mom could have died."

"Kel, you never need to thank me for protecting you. It's what I was put here to do, remember?" He motioned her closer so that she was half lying over the center console and he could stroke her hair. "You're the best thing I ever did, Kelly. Being your dad."

"I don't remember much from then. From when I was little, I mean. Some things, and if mom says something, I'll remember it. But after everything that happened, the accident and the hospital, I guess I blocked a lot of it." Seeing her dad, not just a picture of him in his uniform, was bringing a lot of things back. Memories like how he won her Snowflake and how he caught her and Maddie burying their time capsule. "You have a boat in your basement. Or you did, the last time you left, it was down there and I'd help you sand it. I remember that."

Tony slid into the back seat, hunching over Shannon and Jethro gunned the engine. As soon as Tony had Shannon secured, Jethro peeled out.

"Our basement, I have the same house, honey." And he shared it with Tony, now. Tony, who was being his rock. "DiNozzo?" he said quietly, meeting Tony's eyes in the rearview for a second and nodding, sending his support to the backseat where Tony was. He had to talk to Tony when things were calmer.

"The hospital? I want to know all about it, Kel, but a little later, okay? I'm sorry you don't remember more. Do you remember Shadow? Your horse?" Fuck…Shadow had died a year or two ago. "Do you remember the Saturday movie nights? Or Maddie? I just saw her a couple of weeks ago. She's at Georgetown." Jethro swallowed hard.

"Kelly, you're so beautiful. I wished and hoped and wondered what you'd look like as an adult, but I had no idea how beautiful you'd be."

"Maddie, she's still here? I'd love to see her. I thought about her, so often. She was a big part of why I missed home. I didn't have friends like her, we never stuck anywhere long." So much of the things she remembered, she didn't believe they were real, but maybe they were. "Mom, she cried about you. A lot. Me too, but not as much as Mom did. When we got out of the hospital, I wanted to go home, but the policeman told us we had to go with him. And we did."

"I cried about both of you as well," Jethro admitted. "Yeah…Tony and I helped Maddie out of a bind not so long ago. And she told me about the time capsule. I didn't know that was what you two were giggling about that day."

"Her dad was shipping out around the same time and her mom wanted to move her to California to be near her grandparents." The time capsule, they had worked for days on that, putting important things to them in there. "We were trying to be sneaky, we didn't want you digging it up after we left. I guess you didn't." Memories were rushing back at her, that day having her and Maddie's picture taken. "Did you let Maddie dig it up? That stuff should have gone back to her."

"She…you and she can go through it together, Kelly. It's complicated." So complicated that Maddie had almost died on his watch. "She's beautiful too. Blonde, smart, fearless. Just like I thought you'd be. Never imagined you'd be this beautiful though."

"I'd like that. A lot." Kelly blushed, she didn't think she was beautiful. She looked like her mom, but didn't have the grace that the older woman did. Or the ability to do her hair and makeup and put together outfits that looked good. She enjoyed more simple things. "I'm not really beautiful, but thank you. I get by. I look like Mom, but she always said I had the most beautiful eyes, just like you."

"You're beautiful, Kelly. Every bit as beautiful as your mother. Best thing I ever did was being your dad, Kel."

Soon as they were moving and Shannon seemed okay, Tony dialed Ducky. Right as the ME picked up, Tony started talking. "Ducky, we've got a VIP here, through and through shoulder wound. Seems fine otherwise. Get prepped. And I'm with Gibbs, he's okay."

"Gibbs is okay and shoulder wound are not things I associate together." Ducky put the younger agent on speaker phone while he moved to prepare a table for his incoming patient. "What is your ETA and do I need anything special? Antibiotics or anesthesia. More than one table."

"Two women, older one, early mid-forties, has the shoulder wound. Younger one seems a little confused, maybe drugged-OW! Okay, older one feisty. She just nailed me. Settle down, lady." Tony wasn't going to give away Gibbs' secret yet. He met Jethro's gaze in the mirror. "Initiate lockdown procedures as soon as we clear med bay. Abby, the Director…anyone else invited to this party, Gibbs?"

Jethro shook his head and Tony continued. "Fifteen minutes, Ducky. Bring coffee. Make sure you have frozen pizzas, food, Caf Pow, couple of laptops. Get a secondary team to bag and tag. Gibbs can give his gorgeous ex the directions."

"Like hell, DiNozzo. I want my people there."

"Tough shit. Your team is on protection detail for the foreseeable future. Shut up and drive. We've already established you can't do anything else and drive at the same time. You want to lose this precious cargo?"

All Jethro did was growl.

"Gibbs is gonna be in great spirits, Duck, so if you have any bourbon around, get it ready. If not, Jenny has some in her office. She developed a taste for it when she and Gibbs were screwing their way around Euro—OW! I swear, this one is more dog than Jethro. Not you, boss. Abby's Jethro. Anyway, Ducky, five minute ETA. Both of what you said and a sedative, or a muzzle. Make it two. And Abby must have some novelty cuffs."

"DINOZZO!"

"Have someone grab Gibbs another shirt, Duck. The pit bull bled all over him. Hope you can teach an older dog new tricks" Tony disconnected and studied Jethro's expression in the rear view mirror. His eyes were glittering in a way Tony had never seen before.

"I'll show you older. You may be a newer model, but I'm still the classic here. All my original parts too." Shannon used her good elbow to strike out, glad she was making things uncomfortable. She hadn't done anything, at least not really. Telling someone she knew that he was sleeping with her husband was hardly something to get mad over. It's not like she accused him of murder or said he was going to have to leave. "I'll settle down when you stop being childish."

"Older than your daughter, brainiac," Tony grumbled.

"I should hope so. Cradle robbing isn't honorable. I'm trying to be nice, but you are shooting me down at every avenue."

"You're challenging me. Big difference," he retorted.

"Stop it, you two. This isn't the time." Jethro's voice was low and tense

"And you are challenging back. Seems that Jethro's type hasn't changed that much. You may have different parts, but he still likes his partners feisty. Bet he's convinced you to color your hair, even if it was temporary. Just to fit his mold."

"I'm trying to protect the guy who means everything to me, Shannon. And no, he never asked me to color my hair. He wouldn't disrespect me like that. Like it or not, we have a bond, Shannon. Seven years together, I can't just step away and forget what we have. And even if I could, Jet would never allow it to just happen."

"We're going to have to work together then, aren't we? Do you see him allowing us to just walk away from him? I don't, Special Agent, which means you're going to be stuck with me." Shannon would walk away and not look back if that was what her husband wanted. Seventeen years had changed them both but not Kelly. Kelly needed a father and Shannon was going to make sure she got one. "So like it or not, I'm here and you're going to have to deal with it. I won't leave my daughter and Jethro won't let Kelly walk away. So you're going to have to let us deal with our issues first, before I even consider dealing with you."

Ducky dialed the director first, asking her to bring bourbon and a shirt for Jethro. First his friend had been acting strangely, shaking like a leaf in a way Ducky had never seen, and then Tony called, something very lost in his voice. There was something major happening and Ducky was deeply concerned.

He rang Abby next and paced as he waited for her to pick up.

"My darling Ducky. To what do I owe the honor? We don't have any active cases, so I know it's not work related. Not that I mind when you call. You always make my day a little more interesting."

"It is work related. Jethro and Tony are bringing a VIP in and I need you in autopsy. We're going in to lockdown. I don't know who it is, but Jethro was in a state before he ran out of here. I've never seen him like that before. The telephone call. I imagine it may have been one of his Marine friends."

"Could be, it must be major though if he wants to go into lockdown. He didn't even really do that after Kate. And if there was a time for lockdown, it was then." Abby moved from machine to machine, shutting things off. She could take her laptop and access the majority of her files, which would make life easier. "What do you need from me, Ducky? What can I do to make all of this easier?"

"I don't know, Abby. Tony hasn't given me much information. Just get yourself down, along with any foodstuffs and Caf Pow you have, two laptops minimum, some coffee …Oh, hello, Director. Lovely to see you. You've brought Jethro a fresh shirt, I see. And some of that swill he drinks. Get to it, Abigail, my dear."

"What is the meaning of this, Ducky. What happened with Gibbs earlier?"

"I wish I could tell you, Jennifer. I don't know, he waved off my concern when I asked him what was going on. I was just alerted that there were two VIPs being brought in, one with a gunshot wound." Escorting the director into his office area, he offered her his chair. "Jethro wants us locked down, whatever is going on, he's deemed it to be huge."

"And he hasn't called me in, which means things are tense and time is of the essence." She looked at the chair and then around the room. "Mr. Palmer is off for the next two days, right?" Ducky nodded and Jenny reached for a lab coat. "I may not have the medical degree, but I have assisted you before."

Tony sighed, wondering if he should continue the conversation with Shannon, but he couldn't hold back. "Kelly is an adult, Shannon. There will be a time when she can stand on her own two feet, when she gets adjusted to a safe world. Don't sell you or Jet short by staying with him for the sake of the adult child. He deserves either your heart or nothing at all."

"You see an adult, I see the little girl who was brought back from the brink of death. She's never had a life outside of what ever safe house we lived in. If she wants a family, I'll make sure she gets it. I've got a feeling Jethro feels the same way. We don't know what the other feels, we haven't had the time to talk it out. We will do that before making any decisions, but we'll do what we have to. We always said we'd do what ever it took to make Kelly feel safe and loved. We can't go back on that now."

"Not asking you to. But she's Jet's kid too. She must have his intelligence and instincts. Give her credit. Give her time to make her own decisions too. Who knows, she might fall in love with me and we'll be one happy gay little family."

"Oh, I'm sure her father would love that. Would you be sneaking from her room to his? Split nights? That's potentially the worst idea I've ever heard and I've heard some really bad ones before now."

"Did I tell you both to shut it? Enough. Kelly's stressed enough."

"Not if you were sharing his bed, Shannon. I'm not second choice to anyone."

"Then I don't know what to tell you. I don't know where Jethro and I are going to end up, but I know where I want us to end up, and it's in our room. Where you end up, that's up to you. Just keep out of my daughter's bed. She doesn't need that."

"You mean the room and the bed Jet and I have shared? It's all changed, Shannon. You may not be able to get that back. Realize it."

"Are you having a good time? You don't think I realize that my life won't be the same as it was back then? Thanks for telling me what I already know. What do you want from me? Do you want to see me cry? Do you want to see me grovel? Whatever it is, it's not happening. I'm a fighter, so while it might not be like it was, it could be something again."

Tony leaned in even closer. "Yeah, in terms of Jet getting everything he could have wanted, I'm having a wonderful time. But for me, no, Shannon, I'm scared to death I'm going to lose the best thing I ever had, and my heart is breaking for him. He's going to feel so betrayed that you were alive and he didn't know. What do I want for you? I don't know. But I don't want you hurt. I'm trying to help in my own way. Stupid execution. But my back went up when you talked about visitation and acting like you belong in his bed. You have his ring, but we've both had his heart."

Tony's voice softened. "I just want him whole and happy, Shannon. But I'm not going down without a fight, either. I have seven years with him and I can't just walk away. He's my boss, he's my best friend and I love him more than anything."

"And he's my husband. The husband that I have a lot of things to work out with, and I want to do that. Where it leads us, I don't know. But we need to clear the air."

Tony knew he was being a bit mean, but he couldn't help it. "You lay another hand on me, sweetie, and I'll jam a finger into your shoulder. I know who you are and that doesn't give you a pass, as understanding as I'm trying to be."

"I think I more than deserve a pass, darling. You see, it's not every day I get to sit next to the boy toy. Usually Jethro kept that side of things away from me. I did tell you I knew the secret, didn't I? You don't honestly believe you're the first, do you?" Shannon knew that wasn't it, but he might have been shocked that she was being so blunt about all of this, but he wasn't shocked by anything she had said. "A wife knows all of her husband's secrets and I never cared. I still don't, as long as it stays private. I could be your best friend if you wanted. But you've insisted on antagonizing and threatening me."

Shannon, shut the fuck up. This is between you and me. Not Tony and sure as hell not Kelly. You two listen to me good. I will not be manipulated and you two had better not continue this power play or you can both go to hell. Permanently. If either of you care about me or Kel, shelve it. Am I understood? Anthony?"

Tony just nodded silently before turning to Shannon.

"What he's saying, dear, is that you keep your hands off my team and things will go a lot smoother for all of us." He sounded so angry and betrayed. He was going to need some support of his own, Tony realized.

"DiNozzo, I said stop. And I meant it."

Shit! Tony had been so eager to get his point across that he hadn't even considered what they were putting Jethro through. He faked scratching his leg, shifting his weight so he could reach between the seat and door and touch Jethro's arm, a gentle squeeze of support. "Sorry, Jet."

"Jethro, I'm the one who got shot. I didn't start this and your little toy here—"

"Shannon. Shelve it. Understand me?"

"I'm not the one who asked to be saved. You and your team forced their way into the situation, and now you've put not only my daughter and I, but Jethro in danger."

"Shannon, your Marshal was killed. You were in danger before that file even crossed my desk. My only mistake was in making sure it was…"

Jethro rubbed his chest and took in a breath of air.

"You. And…I gave you my damn cell number. Your hands broken too? You couldn't have Kel call? What is safety rule number one, bet Kelly remembers, right, even though its been…years. Inform everyone…of the….plan….right….kiddo?" Jethro spoke through the gasps of air he was trying to pull in.

Jethro had been having muscle spasms where he'd taken the gunshot a couple years back, but he didn't have the time for the damn therapy they wanted to force on him. Every time he tensed, the muscles clenched and locked down and he was under a lot of stress right now. He just hoped it wasn't the other.

"Are you okay? You look like you're in pain, and your face is all scrunched up." Kelly didn't like how tense it was in the car and her mom was being really nasty, which was a sure sign she was having a really bad day. "Do you need me to drive? Going this fast if you're feeling bad isn't a very good idea."

"As long as those two behave themselves, I'm good, Kel. We're there." Jethro breezed through the security checkpoint. "Ziva…McGee…" It was getting damn hard to talk. "Pulling in to the med bay. Cover entrances." He closed the radio connection. "Tony…put aside…all of it, okay? Get 'em inside…Kel, Go…Be right behind ya."

"I'll walk with you." Kelly got out and walked around standing next to her dad's door. He just wasn't looking good. "What's another second, they won't shoot at us here, will they?"

"You'll follow orders, Kelly. Just like you would with your mom or your handler. Got it?"

"Fine." Kelly didn't like it, she hated being ordered around even when it was in her best interest. "And for the record, I argue with them too, when they're being overprotective. I'm an adult, I like to think I'm allowed to think on my own without asking permission."

"Your mom was just shot, spread your wings later, kiddo. Act like an adult and I'll treat ya like one." He tried to breathe deep but his lungs wouldn't respond and his heart…this wasn't right. "And…don't give me crap right…now. Okay? Later…when we're inside…yell yourself hoarse."

"Trust me, I will. I know I have been a little out of it up until now, I'm in shock. But I do have a voice of my own and you'll be hearing it." Kissing her dad on the cheek, Kelly smiled at him. "I'll play nice now, just be okay please. I don't want to lose you when I just found you again."

Jethro waved Ziva over. "I'll be okay, Kel. Go with Ziva. I'll be right behind ya. You're not losing me, honey. Promise."

"You never promise unless you mean it. I remember that much. I'll hold you to it." She turned away toward her latest keeper with a smile. "I'm all yours. Just tell me what to do and I'll go along quietly."

"Just stand in front of me and keep up with my walking pace, Kelly. We need to rust inside. Rust? Rush? My tongue sometimes gets tingled with your American slang."

"Tangled?" Kelly sped up, trying to keep up with the other woman. She wasn't that much shorter than the agent, but she was slower. "How did you get to be NCIS if you're not from around here?"

"I'm not NCIS. I am a Mossad agent who has been working with NCIS for two years."

"Mossad? Does Israel often lend their agents to American agencies?" Kelly didn't know much about Mossad, but it was a group that she had studied in school. "Do you like it here? I'd think it would be interesting to see how a whole other organization works."

"No, Kelly, I was a special case, but I am happy here. They have become my family. We'll have to discuss the differences if you have an interest."

"I do. Our professor gave us a run down on different agencies, but he wasn't as knowledgeable about them as he was about Homeland Security and the federal agencies. So learning from someone who has first-hand knowledge would be fantastic. You could probably help me some with getting to know more about NCIS too. I really don't know much, about it or about my dad."

"Jet…this isn't your shoulder, is it?" His lover was white, tight lipped, hands gripping the steering wheel hard, emitting little groans. Jethro Gibbs never showed pain.

Fuck protocol. Jethro was having a heart attack and Tony wasn't going to stand by and watch him die.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Ch 2

"McGee! Get over here. Carry Mama Bear in. Ziva, guard Baby Bear with your life. Have Duck set up another gurney for Gibbs."

Tony raced around the car and knelt at Jethro's side. "Come on, don't you do this to us. Gibbs! Look at me. I'm going to carry you in, but you have to let go of the steering wheel.

"Can't…get them…"

"Jethro, shut up and listen to me. You need help."

"Shannon…"

"McGee's helping Shannon, and Ziva is with Kelly. We're in a secure area now, Boss. Stand down."

Tim had no idea what was going on but he knew those names and the older woman's face. "Ma'am? Mrs. Gibbs? I'll be as gentle as I can, but this may hurt."

"Shannon, that's my name and easier than trying to come up with something else to call me. And please, I can walk. Jethro believed he had to go hero on me, but I'm quite capable. An arm of support would be appreciated."

"C-certainly, Ma'am. Mrs. Gibbs. I mean..I—Shannon." Tim supported her and helped her get out of the car. "Is that Kelly?"

"It is. She's single too, she might be a little young for you but she's a good girl. A lot like her father, but sweeter." Kelly needed people her own age, something she'd never had up until now. A little push from her mother could be just the right thing. This boy, he wouldn't be working for NCIS if Jethro didn't believe in him, which made her feel better. "She likes chocolates and fancy coffee, if you're interested."

Was Mrs. Gibbs trying to set him up with his boss' daughter? When they hadn't even gotten them to safety? "She's very pretty, Ma'am. Looks just like you, But younger. Still pretty but… I mean, not that you're ugly, Ma'am. Mrs…I mean, Shannon" Tim sighed and cringed, waiting for a head whack. "Chocolates and fancy coffee? Does she drink it black like Gibbs does?" He'd babble if it would distract her and get her inside and to safety.

"Black, one sugar. She says it's just enough to take it from a drink to a treat. I never believed something could be passed through genetics, but seeing her with her coffee you can tell without a doubt who her father is. She drinks it like water."

Shannon liked this young man, he was cute and could still blush and stutter. Which didn't mean that he wouldn't push Kelly, but the fear of her father would keep him from pressuring her into a relationship too quickly and scaring her. "She is a beautiful girl, but has led a sheltered life. I would expect any suitor to treat her right and help her blossom into a woman. You seem to be a nice boy, someone I might expect to treat her well. A mother can tell these things."

Tim mustered a smile, assisting her as she moved slowly. "She's very beautiful. She looks like both of you. She has Gibbs' eyes." She was beautiful, made him forget to breathe like no other woman than Abby had. "I'll be glad to be her friend. Boss is the best. Boss would only marry the best too."

Gibbs would kill him if he thought he was coming on to either the wife or daughter. "Ma'am…I. That was not meant as disrespectful."

No disrespect taken, you're fine. I'm not like Jethro, I don't go off for little things. I'm much more laid back. She could use a friend, get to know her and see what happens, McGee. Is that a nickname or is there something else I could call you? I'll protect you from her father, you just think about my daughter."

"Special Agent Timothy McGee, ma'am. You can call me anything you like. And I could do that. As long as she'd like a friend. She seems very overwhelmed right now. But I guess she would be. That was a safe house?" Tim sighed. "I'm talking too much, aren't I?" He eased her onto one of Ducky's tables.

"Talk all you want, it's nice to hear someone else's voice. Especially when it's about my daughter. She's had it tough, very few friends and even fewer men in her life. I'm trusting Jethro to have chosen his team well and that you wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt my daughter."

"Never, Ma'am. My mother raised me to be a gentleman. Which this team needs. Ziva, she was raised to kill, and Tony's a bit of a chauvinist meets college party boy, Ducky sometimes flirts with younger women, and you know boss."

"Knew, there's a difference. The man who came in to save me wasn't the man I married. Not that it's bad, or good. It just is. And a gentleman is exactly what Kelly needs. Show her the world, while allowing her to move at her own pace."

"I will do that, Ma'am," Tim said quietly. "And if you need anything, I'll be glad to assist."

"Thank you Tim. I'll be sure to find you if I think of anything. And I'll introduce you to Kelly a little later, once I get my shoulder patched up."

"No hurry. You just get better, Ma'am. We'll take care of the rest."

"I'm sure that you and the rest of the group will. But please, worry about my daughter, I'm expendable but she should have a chance to live and to get to know her father."

"No, Ma'am. You aren't expendable. We'll take care of you. You'll see." He began pacing slowly in front of her.

"I wish I could fully believe that Timothy, but it's been much to long since I've been able to fully depend on anyone besides myself. I would like it all the same." Shannon wouldn't hold anyone to protecting them, but it would be nice to have someone to depend on again. "But I've also learned I'm more than capable of taking care of us as well. We'll be happy with whatever you and your co-workers can provide us."

Tim stared deeply into her eyes. "Mrs. Gibbs, Ma'am, I will protect you both of you to my very last breath."

"I see why Jethro chose you for his team. You don't look like the quintessential Marine, but you have the loyalty of one. Take a bullet for the one you serve with and know they'll take one for you. It's admirable. But I'm not my husband. I wouldn't ask you to do that. For Kelly, of course I would. I want my girl to live a long life with a good boy. But me, I've made my bed and it's time I lie in it."

"I never thought Gibbs would marry someone so given to self defeatism. That is the biggest surprise to me. I expected you to be as brave and strong as you are beautiful. He never mentions you but the expression on your face when he thinks nobody is looking. I didn't think he'd be with someone who was her own worst enemy and who is interested in sacrificing rather than fighting and finding the answers."

"I'm only interested in making sure my daughter is well protected. It's what I've been doing since she was a little girl and just because her father and his team of white hats has come along to save the day." The boy had obviously picked up Jethro's tenacity and some of his personality. Tim might seem mild mannered, but he had a steel backbone. "You give up seventeen years of your life to protect the most important person in your life, and then get back to me. Until that happens, don't think that you know me well enough to judge me."

"I wasn't judging exactly, ma'am. I was trying to pull you out of whatever hole you jumped in. Glad to see you pulled yourself out." Tim gave her an innocent look before backing slowly away, guarding the door.

Ziva had seen a lot of young women in shock and this one just looked overwhelmed. "Kelly, is it? Let's go inside. Come along with me."

As soon as she cleared the doors with the girl, she called out for Ducky. "Ducky! Gibbs is in the bay. He can't breathe. McGee's bringing in a gunshot wound to the shoulder." As soon as they entered the room, Ziva saw Jenny's and Abby's shocked faces and Ducky's pale one. The redhead was already seated on a table and Ducky was gathering supplies.

"Jenny, Abby. This is Kelly. Unhurt, I think. Get her comfortable. Kelly, these are our friends, Jenny and Abby. Abby is the one with the collar." Ziva yanked on Ducky's arm and dragged him out of the room, toward the medical bay.

Kelly? Redhead? She had his eyes! "Hi, Kelly. I'm Jenny. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not hurt. Thank you. I'm Kelly, but you know that don't you? Do you both work with my dad?"

"We do. Abby is the forensic tech for NCIS, I'm the agency director. We've both worked with Jethro in the past and currently."

"You're his boss? Wow, you must be like really powerful or something. So that means you run all of NCIS right? Not just the office?" Turning to the dark haired woman, she wasn't sure what she thought. She'd never seen anyone look quite like that, and then find out she was a scientist. "We talked about forensic science a lot in my criminal justice classes. I'd love to talk to you about some of the techniques we learned about. The professor wasn't a specialist in them, so the talk was pretty general."

"Well, I don't know about powerful," Jenny demurred with a chuckle, trying to focus on the girl instead of her worry about Jethro. "Yes, I run the entire agency. We have about four thousand agents and techs installed around the world. Kelly, are you in law enforcement? Talk to me about job opportunities here in the future. We'd love to have another Gibbs on board." Provided the senior Gibbs was okay.

Jenny was torn, she wanted to be out there but she knew the occupants of this room had to be protected as well. She rested her hand lightly on her gun, in readiness.

"Tony…I'm okay. Just muscle spasms." Jethro gripped Tony's arm firmly in his right hand. "Rub my forearm, it'll ease up."

Tony did as requested, relieved to see Jethro's hand unclench and the older man stand.

"What are ya waiting for? Second damn coming?" He started toward the door but then Tony grabbed him and spun him back.

"You okay?"

Jethro nodded, starting to turn back before mussing Tony's hair. "Hang in there, DiNozzo. I'm not leaving."

Jethro followed McGee and Shannon inside, brushing off Ducky and Ziva. "Just tight muscles, take care of her first, Duck."

Kelly let out a huge breath of air as she saw her father walk in unassisted. The older man and the woman who had led her in followed and there was a hissing sound as a door locked.

"My degree is in criminal justice. But I have no practical experience. I've thought about law school some day, but I don't know yet. I really haven't a chance to think about what I want to do long term. Working here could be an option, but you don't have to hire me because of my dad. It's a nice offer, but I can probably find something on my own. I don't really know him well enough to use his name that way."

"Well, we'll talk, Kelly. We have opportunities for all sorts of positions, desk work, field work, lab work, our legal department offers continuing education and tuition assistance." She smiled slightly. "I must sound like a recruitment ad." But she was distracting the younger woman, she could tell.

"You're fine. No one has ever wanted to hire me before. Not that I have had much of a chance. I'll think about it. We'll probably be trapped for a while, so you can tell me all about it. I've never had a job, so I don't really know what I want to be when I grow up."

"Think of it as protected and not trapped, Kelly," Jenny said quietly. "We'll all give our lives to keep you and your mom safe." She felt fiercely protective of the younger woman.

"I don't want anyone to die because of me. I don't care if it's your job, but we aren't an NCIS case. We just kind of landed in your laps, I'm pretty sure that means you don't have to dive in front of any bullets for us." Kelly sighed, looking over at her mother and the young guy lurking close by.

"Kelly, your father had inspired loyalty that I cannot even put into words. We've all had our lives on the line and he has been the one who has been our rescuer and our hero. You are not only in NCIS care, you are a part of NCIS. Case be damned, we take care of our family."

"I suppose it all seems normal to you, but the only family I've ever had was my mom. I wouldn't want to put anyone in danger, family or not. I'm sure it will seem normal in the end, but right now, this is all kind of weirding me out."

Abby nodded. "Want us to back off? I want to get to know you but I get that you need space too." She was babbling as well, her thoughts with Gibbs.

"No, it's not like that. I just need to take this slow. I'm not used to lots of people being around. Usually its mom and I, and the agent who took care of us. I'll get used to having people around, just if I seem a little off center, give me some space. I need to learn to associate with real live people if I'm gong to be able to hold a job someday."

"You can have space, young Gibbs. Tell me what you need, okay? I may sound sweet and nice but I get my way with those men. A flash of dog collar or a tat goes a long way."

"I'll take your word for it. But I appreciate the offer. I'll let you know if things get too much. I can handle being locked up, that's pretty much how I've spent my life. It's the people that start to unnerve me. I'm pretty shy anyway, and I don't have a lot of people skills. This is the most I've talked to someone I didn't know in my whole life."

"You know me now, young Gibbs. We're so totally not strangers! What do you want to know, tell me. Let's have some girl talk. Do you think Timmy is cute? I used to date him. Nice kisser."

"He's cute. Looks like he's a nice person. You two used to date, really? He doesn't really look like your type." Kelly didn't want to hear that the guy was a good kisser. She wasn't looking to find out first hand. "Not that I'd know what your type was. But he looks so clean cut."

"Looks can be deceiving. It's the good ones who are really freaky in bed." Abby shook her head and laughed. "I'm sorry. You need to get to know us. Just know that you have a buddy here and I'll listen to you anytime you want little Gibbs. Looks like well have plenty of time if your dad really keeps us all locked down here. And as soon as we break out, I'll double check but I don't think Jenny will have a problem with you coming down and me showing you all my babies. That's okay, right Jen?"

"Not at present, Abby. Full lockdown, which limits you to Autopsy and the hallway. Even the elevator is locked down. Did anyone get Jethro some coffee and you some Caf-pow? It could get messy here."

"I have a Caf-Pow keg being delivered, which they'll bring to the front gate and the boys there know where to find me, since I'm not going anywhere. I have a thermos for Gibbs, he'll be well taken care of. I just have to call if we need more. Someone will get it down to us. There must be some agent brave enough."

"Oh, Abby, nobody in or out. No deliveries at present, either. This could prove very interesting.

Jen would have to move them to one of her personal safe houses tonight, keeping it completely off the grid. "Kelly, do you know how your father found out about you? All I heard was that he got very upset and shaky. He never cries—ever—and yet Ducky told me he'd been crying at his desk. We need to have a fact finding discussion when everything is much calmer."

"He said that he got a packet from a friend of his in another agency. It was on his desk, and it had a picture and a phone number. He must have gotten mom, I was reading, and didn't even hear anything. Not until the shots were fired, and even then I just hid. Dad showed up not to long after, and we ended up here."

Jen nodded. Fornell? "Do you know Tobias Fornell of the FBI, Kelly? Your father isn't known for making friends at other agencies, but he and Fornell have managed to be good friends even though they married the same woman." She wondered if she should have sad that, but in the end Kelly wasn't a child.

"I've never heard of him. I just know the couple of agents that have always lived with us. Shelly, she's the most recent one. She's been with us for maybe five or six years. Before that it was Geoff, he was only with us maybe two years. There have been a few people in and out over the years. I didn't have any contact with anyone else." Jen took notes as Kelly spoke.

"No problem, Kelly. We'll need any info you can remember so that we can get to the bottom of this, but we don't need to pressure you, either." Jen squeezed the young woman's arm.

"I'll think about it, see if there was someone that came around that didn't seem to fit with everyone else. Mom might be able to help too. She would know the earlier agents more than I would."

Jen nodded and patted Kelly's arm. "You take care of yourself and your mom right now, honey. Let us take care of the investigating. We'll figure out what went wrong to keep you away so long."

Jen moved over to Jethro, needing to give him some support.

"Who is she?" Jenny and Abby were hovering as well and Jethro nodded as DiNozzo brought up the rear. He hit the button to begin isolation procedures before turning back to the group, Tony at his side, McGee lurking over Shannon, who was on one of the metal tables.

"Shannon, Jenny. My wife. Don't start asking questions we can't answer yet."

Ducky whirled around to look at Jethro, who was hugging the younger woman. "Oh, Jethro. Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Positive." He jerked his head toward Shannon. "Take care of her, Duck."

Ducky looked down at the woman. "Just the shoulder, my dear? I'm Dr. Donald Mallard, but everyone calls me Ducky. It is a pleasure to have the opportunity to meet you, Shannon. Now, let's get you patched up."

"Just the shoulder. It's not still in there doctor, I passed out from the pain, but I'm pretty sure the bullet is in the wall in my bedroom." Shannon sat up straight, giving the doctor more access. "I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. Ducky, a very unusual name, it's a nickname yes? If Jethro trusts you, I do as well. I know he wouldn't bring us to someone who couldn't take care of us properly."

"Yes, Shannon, it is a nickname, a rather embarrassing one from my childhood but I've grown to accept it. Director? I could use your capable hands. McGee? Behave like a gentleman and turn away. Would you care for a drink, Shannon, or some anesthetic?" He'd leave the choice up to her.

"A diet soda would be wonderful, if it's not too much of a bother. And no anesthetic, I don't want to be loopy if Kelly needs me. A pain pill will suffice until I know she's ok." Looking at where Kelly was, it tore her heart up to see her with her father. "I'm pretty tough, I've needed to be patched up on the fly. As long as you're gentle with me Ducky I think I'll survive."

Jethro crossed the room and finally pulled Kelly into a tight hug, knowing she at least was sure of his identity now. "And this beautiful woman is my daughter Kelly. All grown up, hey, baby girl? All grown up on your old man…And so damn beautiful. You sure you're okay? You don't want the doctor to check you out?"

"I'm fine, Dad." She was blushing, everyone seemed to be looking at her, and she wasn't used to this big a crowd. "The doctor needs to work on Mom, I'm just still trying to come down from all the excitement. We don't get shot at all the time, and it was scary. Everything else on top of it, it's crazy."

Jethro nodded and then led her away from the group into the quietest corner of the room. "Kelly, it really is okay. I'm here, and it is all real." He started welling up, and pulled her tight and hard against him. "You can't know how many times I dreamed about doing this."

"Probably about the same number of times that I dreamed about it. I missed you so much. First you went away, then you were dead. I used to talk to you, pretending like you could hear me." She let her dad wrap her up, loving how safe she felt. It was how she felt when she was a little girl and could curl up in her dad's lap and listen to a story. "I'm glad you found us, I don't know how you did it, but I'm so glad you did."

He was lost, he was crying, rocking her back and forth like he used to when she was a little girl. "If I'd known you were out there. I just found out. File on my desk this morning. An address in DC, a picture of your mom, a number. I called to make sure and drove right over with my team. Someone killed your handler and an FBI agent I know got his hands on the case."

Jethro closed his eyes, leaning against the wall and holding her tight, letting his tears soak her hair. "Everything I did here at NCIS, Kelly, was to stop what happened to you and your mom from happening to anyone else. God…seventeen years we've been apart, Kelly, thinking each other was dead. There's a grave…markers, date of death. Your mom, she knew I was alive, she found out and never told you." He'd never though Shan would betray them like that.

"My baby girl, Kelly. All grown up. Tell me about yourself. Where did they have you? Not in DC, someone would have known. What college did you go to? You have a boyfriend? What kind of job?"

"Mom would have only not told us, if she was trying to keep us safe. Our lives, they weren't our own. They haven't been forever, but it's only gotten worse. We moved when we were told, we hid when they told us too. I didn't understand why it all happened that way, I was to young in the beginning, but as I got older I never understood why we had to continue that lifestyle. A few months here, a few months there, if we were lucky we could stay somewhere almost a year, but never any longer. We've only been here maybe a month? I don't know, time runs together anymore. It could be we've been here for six months for all I know."

Jethro absorbed her words and he understood though he didn't like it. To be fair, he'd been a different man then, not in control. "I have friends high up in the FBI. I can't accept that nobody knew. I'm going to get answers, Kelly. Just as I'm keeping you and your mom safe."

Kelly didn't know how excited her dad would be about her life. It had been very quiet, she'd spent most of her life trying to blend in, not stand out. "I was home schooled, and did my college online. University of Phoenix didn't care how many times I moved, as long as I my tuition was paid. No boyfriend, maybe someday. I have pen pals, people I've met in my online classes. But beyond that my life is pretty boring."

"Sounds lonely." He looked around the room. "These guys are family to me, and now to you. We've all put our lives on the line for each other, saved each other. You can trust them with your lives. Especially Tony, the guy who brought your mom out. They're smart, fearless, loyal. They'll help you move mountains."

His daughter was a college grad. Last time he'd seen her, she'd been struggling with multiplication tables and long words. "What is your degree in? You outdid your old man. I never went to college."

"I had mom and I had Shelly. She was the one who lived with us and protected us. She was my friend, which was nice. Having another girl around the house, to talk to when mom didn't understand." Her father considered Shelly a handler, she considered her a friend, and maybe an older sister.

"My degree is in criminal justice. With our situation, it seemed right. I've thought about law school someday, but I haven't found a credible one online, and it's not like me moving someplace long enough to complete a law program. Someday maybe, but not now."

"Criminal justice?" It had nothing to do with him but yet he was so proud of her. "Tony's an ex detective. We all work in law enforcement here, the young woman, Abby. She's forensics. The guy with the real short hair? He's an MIT grad and is a computer forensics guy and a field agent. Shelly? She was the Marshal? I'm sorry…" He assumed she knew something about the agent's fate. He'd never heard of a handler living with anyone short or long term. There was a story here.

"Yeah she was. She's been with us since I was maybe seventeen. She would help me with my homework when mom wasn't looking. She was a good woman, and we'll both miss her." She wouldn't cry, not yet at least. "So basically everyone in here is in some form of law enforcement? I guess if I had to get shot at and land someplace new, having it be filled with cops isn't a bad idea. At least I should be safe here for a while."

"So about as long as I had you." Jethro squeezed her tight. "Yeah, we're Navy Criminal Investigative Service, federal department. We investigate crimes involving Navy and Marines, though we're civilian. NCIS were the ones who tried to protect you and your mom."

Franks….Had Mike ever known? Had Mike and Fornell, two drinking buddies and friends, screwed him? He was gonna have a lot to say to both of 'em. It made a twisted sort of sense. Mike had him remove Hernandez without getting his own hands dirty and that smug bastard Fornell would have known he could bring Jethro into line at any time.

"The bastard!" Jethro grabbed the folder, bypassing the note, and started scanning the first pages, torn between needing answers and spending time with Kelly.

"McGee. Get over here." When the kid was closer, Jethro handed him the folder. "Trace this thing back to conception. I want names and I want blood. When you're not on guard duty, you go through this until you can memorize it. Pull all records, everything you can get from Shannon and Kelly, start with Shannon. Aliases, socials, addresses, school transcripts. If they coughed, I want to know where and when and who knew. I want the names, references, aliases, military service records, and complete work history of every handler, every landlord, every pack of gum or comic book they stole when they were kids, you know the drill."

"Ziva, put the screws to Fornell. No holds barred. I want to know where that bastard got this file and how long he sat on it before he sent it here. And why the hell he didn't bring it to me at home. Trick is, Ziva, you can't leave here. I need you alternating out guard duty with me Tony, Jenny, McGee. You shoot, Kel? Your mom still good with a gun?"

"I can, I don't like them though. I'm much more comfortable with theory as opposed to practical application. But if I have to, I can shoot. Mom is pretty good, at least Shelly said she was. She practices more than me."

"She's also got a bum shoulder," Jethro pointed out. "Okay. Here's what I need you to do. You stick close to your mom, but always within a couple feet of an armed agent. I'm going to run two agents on guard duty and one with you and your mom while the fourth sleeps. Trust only the people in this room for now."

"Are you going to be staying with us too? Or are you going to be leaving us with more strangers? I get it, it's fine. But I want to know what to expect. I don't want to get too attached if that's the case."

"Leaving you with…what? Kelly, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He wrapped an arm tightly around her. "I'm here, Kelly. You think they'd pry me away from you? Furthest away I'll be is in a bed catching a couple hours of shuteye. Until we have this figured out, hell for the rest of your life, I'm here."

"Ok, I'm good with that. I just wanted to make sure that you were going to stick around and not leave us with a bunch of strangers. I appreciate what they did for us, getting us here. But we don't know them, and there are so many people in here, I'm starting to feel a little uneasy."

Jethro tipped his daughter's chin up and looked into those eyes so like his own. "Kelly, I am right here. I'm not abandoning you or your mother. I love you both. I promise, outside of sleeping a couple hours a night, I'll be by your side."

Jethro looked around the room. Not only the number of people but the tension in the room wasn't comfortable. "You have the run of Autopsy and the hallway, Kel. I'll spread my team out a bit as soon as Ducky's done checking your mom out. There'll be space and we're not here forever, just until I can get us someplace nobody knows about. Hang in there and be strong for me, okay, just short term, Princess. Just short term."

"I'm sorry, but I really needed to know that. I don't remember what happened when we went away, but I remember missing you. I can't get attached if you're just going away again. It wasn't meant to make you mad, I just needed to make sure I protect myself. I didn't want to get my hopes up in case you were going to leave us to do what ever it is you do, and we'd have to wait until you came home again."

"I'm not mad. If I had thought for a second that you and your mom were out there, Kelly, I would have moved heaven and earth to fnd you. You can get attached. I never ever left or abandoned both of you." He brought his hands up to touch her face.

"I know first hand that faith is almost impossible and what I'm asking is almost too much, but if you can trust me, it might make everything go a little more easily. For all of us."

"I'll try, to trust that is. I don't understand why it's so hard. You are my dad. I remember doing things with you, like riding horses and camping. But I still don't just want to open my life up to you. I've spent too much time hiding to be comfortable with that."

"Because you don't know me any more, honey. Everything you remember was through little girl eyes." She was completely his daughter in some ways. They'd both have to break through.

"You don't know me, but it doesn't seem to bother you that much. You're more than happy to try and be my dad, just because. I just don't have the power to be that open with people."

"I do know you. The moment you were born, I was there holding you. Kelly, I don't have that power either, but you are my baby girl. And I know that. MY heart still remembers."

"Well, your heart needs to be patient with mine. I don't know when or if I'll be ready to be that open. I'll try, i just need to hang on and see if I can work through what ever my issue is. I want to have a dad, I just don' tknow what to do with you yet."

"I can do that, Kellyy. It is enough that you're here and we have a chance together."

Tony shifted from foot to foot. Everyone in the room knew about him and Gibbs, which made this so much harder. He finally edged close to Abby, leaning over to whisper in her ear. "Hey, goth girl. Crazy, huh?"

"I'd say, are you okay Tony? You and Gibbs haven't talked yet have you?" Abby was looking between her boss and her favorite co-worker, who was more like a brother to her. "You want me to try and run interference for a while? I'll be happy to help you out."

"Talk? No. He's trying to reassure me, which so isn't Gibbs, Interference with who? He needs to figure this out and spend time with them." Tony looked over at Shannon. "She already figured it out, threw down the gauntlet. She's aggressive and she wants him back. How the hell can a dick and washboard abs compare to a wife and kid?" He was fucked and he knew it. He rubbed his jaw, which already felt like it was bruising.

"Help me out? Can I crash at your place until I get a transfer? Too bad Spain isn't still on the table." No, he wasn't okay. He really wasn't okay, but this wasn't about him.

"You can stay at my place, for as long as you want. But you are not going to Spain or anywhere else that far from me." Abby looked at where the redhead in question was sitting, and she didn't look like much of a threat.

"You can take her in a fight, she might pull hair but you are a trained Special Agent, and she's got longer hair, you could whip her around by her hair. Gibbs isn't going to toss you aside, you're not one of his ex-wives, you have a strong relationship, and I'll be damned if I watch you two throw that away."

Tony looked at Abby, still feeling like he'd been gut shot. "I can't compare, Abbs. She's the wife. The bitch who knew he was alive and let him and Kelly think each other was dead. And she expects me to step away, she expects it, Abbs. Was talking about shit like visitation, like he's a possession to share. I just want to go over there, hug him, for my own needs, maybe for him too. I've been with him since I was twenty-five, Abby. I don't know how to be without him."

Tony motioned to his jaw. "She slugged me, twice. With a busted up shoulder too. Would you go over there, hug him for me?"

Ziva moved closer and Tony closed his eyes. "Well, well, Tony. There is some competition for Gibbs' affections."

"Don't do this, Ziva, "Tony said quietly.

"What's the matter?" Tim added, unable to stop himself, though common sense said he should. "You worried he's going to toss you to the curb, Tony?" The idea was ludicrous but the stricken look on Tony's face wasn't. Tim felt awful when Tony turned and stalked away, sitting on the edge of Ducky's desk and staring at the wall.

"Tony…" Tim started, torn between staying out of it and fixing what he'd said. He looked at Abby, who was giving him a look Tim had never gotten from her before. "I didn't think. It seems…the two of them are so close. And Tony's so confident…"

"A man can never compare to a woman. The sooner he knows that, the better off he'll be. He's always been a man attracted to women and now that he has his wife back, Tony could never make him happy," Ziva said.

Tony heard every word they were saying and just kept feeling lower and lower, closer and closer to just walking out to get away from it all. At least Ziva and McGeek were enjoying his pain.

"Ziva, you have no idea what you're talking about. That isn't how Gibbs is, and you know it. He wouldn't just toss Tony away like an ex-wife, not the Leroy Jethro Gibbs that I know at least." Her boss had changed so much since bringing Tony onto the team, and he wouldn't risk reverting, not even for his long not-so-dead wife. "You owe him an apology, the both of you do. But not now, catch up with him once he's put back together again."

Tim nodded his head and swallowed hard. "I didn't think he'd take it so hard, Abby. I was just teasing."

Abby stormed off, needing to take care of her friend. "It's not like that, not with you two. This may change things, but it might now. Have some faith in your relationship. I think you two have been together almost as long as he was married the first time.

Tony looked at Abby. "Could you just touch me. A hug or something? They're good at kicking me when I'm down, huh? Bet they'll show up with Team Shannon shirts tomorrow or something." He needed human touch right now. He needed his best friends and the other one just got his wife and daughter back.

"Just ignore them Tony." Putting an arm around her friends shoulders, Abby laid her head on his shoulder. "Timmy, he know not what he says, and Ziva will say things just to get a rise out of you. She doesn't mean them, she's just the ultimate devils advocate. Neither of them are going to have Team Shannon shirts done. They know I'll flay them if they even think about it."

Tony rested his chin on Abby's head. "If I didn't have you right now, it'd be so much harder. Like its not hard enough right now. Thanks for being there for me."

"You're welcome, you know I'm always going to be here on your side. Just like I know that you'll always be right here for me. It's what pretend-siblings do for one another.

"No pretend about it. Just cause we don't share blood doesn't make it any less real."

Turning her head so she could kiss Tony's cheek, Abby whispered in his ear. "Love you too DiNozzo. Don't you forget it."

"Couldn't roommie."

"Not for long baby. You'll be home where you belong before you know it."

"Tony? Can you get me a can of soda, diet, please?" Ducky asked. When Tony's head rose to look at him, Ducky sucked in a breath at the look of loss in the younger man's eyes. Ducky had been so wrapped up in the excitement of Jethro's news and taking care of Shannon that he hadn't thought through the repercussions for Jethro and Tony.

"Sure, Duck." Tony's voice had never sounded so quiet and dead. He went to the minifridge and found a diet Coke, opening it and pouring it into a paper cup. "Here," he said softly, handing it to the first Mrs. Gibbs.

"Thank you Special Agent. I appreciate your assistance." Shannon couldn't look in Tony's eyes, they were too sad. She had almost enjoyed their sparring, but she didn't want to destroy the man. "We'll talk later, I believe we have some things to work out."

"No, we don't." Tony said softly. "Treat him damn well, got it? I love him too much to stand in your way."

Unable to stop himself, Tony crossed the room, leaning in to Jethro. "Know you're busy, this won't take more than a second."

Jethro had only been vaguely aware of what was going on in the room, but Tony's voice worried him. He hadn't heard Tony like that often. "DiNozzo?" he asked, turning away from Kelly.

"If you love me, let me say this quickly, before I completely lose it and Ziva and McGee have more chances to laugh at me. Jet, I love you. I love you enough to keep you out of the position of making a choice. You scared me out there in the car."

Tony took a deep breath, unable to stop a couple of tears from falling. "Here's your second chance, Jet. Your miracle. Be happy."

He couldn't look into those eyes any more. There was hurt and pain but he imagined he saw relief as well. Tony crossed to the furthest area of the room, turning away from everyone, including Abby.

The room was utterly silent, Jethro looking at Tony's retreating back and shaking shoulders in shock He hadn't even thought through the what ifs, and he was damn angry the choice had been taken out of his hands.

"What just happened?" Jethro asked, looking at Kelly and then Abby.

"I might be a little naïve, but I think he just broke up with you, Dad. But I'm not really good at social situations, so I could be wrong."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Ch 3

"Gibbs, he's upset. He needs some time to adjust, but I think your girl might be right." Abby threw her arms around her boss, giving him a huge squeeze. "I'll talk to him, he asked to stay with me for a little while. You're going to need to fix this at some point. I don't know how it's fixable, but you need to figure it all out."

"Let me talk to him first. You two stay here. Abby, I want you on Kelly's six. Take care of her while all of this is going on."

Abby wrinkled her nose at her boss before he walked away, then turned her attention to Kelly. "Take care of you, like you're a five year old. You're the daughter of the great Leory Jethro Gibbs. You're like my hero, Kelly. And you're in a room with the best agents and smartest agents in the world, and Madame Director and…" Abby trailed off, giggling. "I think Timmy is checking you out!"

"Which one is Timmy? Is he the computer guy Dad was talking about?" She couldn't be someone's hero. She was the girl who always got saved, not the other way around. "Dad's a little freaked out I think by all of this. The last time he saw me I wasn't old enough to have an opinion for myself. He's going to need to adjust his thinking because I've got plenty of opinions and like to think I could take care of myself."

"Short hair, cute in a geeky way. The one who didn't just break up with your dad." Abby shouldn't have said that. "Uh, young Gibbs, maybe you should forget that, seeing that your mom and dad were all hetero when it all happened."

"They were, but if he isn't anymore, it's not like I'm going to get angry at him. He's not really cheating on my mom or anything, he didn't know she was still alive." She'd like her parents together, because that's how she remembered them, but she wouldn't be angry if it didn't work out that way. That she even had her dad back was enough for her now. "I might be kind of sheltered, but I'm not going to make a big deal about it. It's his life, not mine."

"Tell him that. I bet he needs to hear it. He and Tony have been a couple for a long time." She looked at the door. "You should get to know Tony too. Whatever happens he's important to your father."

"I will, when he comes back. I'm probably the last person that either of them wants to see right now. I'll have to figure out something, because I can't just say that in front of my mom. I can tell I'm going to have to walk a fine line between the two of them. I don't want to be supportive and hurt my mom, but I don't want to hurt my dad either."

"Why would you say that, Young Gibbs? Your Daddy looks at you like his princess just came back into his life. And if you're worried about the relationship, go talk to them in the hallway. Tony could use a friend. The team, sometimes they bicker like brothers and sisters and Tony's feeling like he's the one everyone wants to fail so your mom and dad get a fairytale."

"That's why I bet they'd rather not see me. I'm just a reminder that everyone wants Tony to fail. I mean, come on. I bet neither of them really wanted this to happen. Dad has this whole life without us, and we just came in and stomped on it. It's not fair to either of them that we came along." Kelly hung her head, wishing she could just disappear and then everything would go back to how it was. "Maybe when this is done, my mom and I can go someplace and leave the two of them alone. They deserve that much from us."

"The team are like siblings and sometimes they just push too hard. They did that today." Abby took Kelly gently by the arms. "Young Gibbs, listen. Your daddy has spent his entire life missing you and mourning you and hurting for both of you. You were all cheated out of so much time and you don't get to take off because it's difficult. Your dad and Tony are a team, but so were your dad and mom. And they're all going to have to work it out while you sit on the sidelines. Sucks, but that's how it is. And anyway, you have a friend now. Me! You would look so hot with those eyes highlighted in black."

"I'll talk to them, see if I can at least say that they don't need to worry about me when they're making their plans. I will bounce back from what ever they decide, and it will be fine. I just want my mom and dad to be happy, together or not."

Kelly hadn't had a friend, not like what Abby was offering. Not someone to hang out with or do girly things. She'd never had a friend to do make up with. "I don't know about doing my make up like yours. I don't really wear it, and I'm not sure how I'd look in black."

"You have your Daddy back, and he's got a lot of scars and I bet his hair was a lot nicer the last time you saw him. Just another change is him and Tony together, which is kind of sexy. You probably don't want to hear that, but it is hot! And trust me, I could make you look like a sex kitten or a schoolmarm, your choice."

"He was a lot younger when I saw him, and I would like to think he wasn't sucking face with anyone but my mom. Something I don't want to consider as being hot. I mean, that's my dad. You think he's hot, I'll think he's old and yucky, just like a daughter should." Abby would be good for her, there was no room to be shy with the young woman with all the multiple piercings and tattoos. "Maybe I'll try some of your makeup when we get settled. I've never had like a slumber party or a girls' night. We could try it, see how it goes."

"We could. Do you like stuffed animals? I have the greatest Bondage Bear shop, like Build A Bear for the naughty girls like us. There's a naughty girl in there, young Gibbs. Everyone has one, just depends on how deep she's buried. We'll find her. And if you don't want to be naughty, we can always bowl with the nuns."

"Bondage bears? Somehow I think that you have seen way too many things for me to even consider keeping up with. I think I need to go a bit slower. Maybe starting with sleepovers and temporary tattoos might be a good start, and then branch out to teddy bears in leather."

"And the bowling nuns? They are so much fun! Instead of cursing, they say things like 'oh sugar'."

"Bowling nuns? You lead an interesting life, Abby. Do they know about your leather-covered bears? You don't wear that around them, do you?" Kelly couldn't even imagine what else Abby had done and how much she'd lived. She was so much more interesting than a shy girl who had never been able to live outside of her little bubble. "I can't imagine all the things you've seen and done."

"Sometimes. They learn to look beyond outward appearances. They're great that way, Kelly. You'd really like them and they listen and give great advice. I don't always agree with them, but they care. They care about what you're thinking and how you're feeling."

She cocked her head and squeezed the other woman's arm. "You'll see. We're going to be really great friends, Kelly."

"I'd really like that. Never had one before, and you seem like you're pretty nice, and you're the only one who really has come up and talked to me. I guess you look beyond outward appearances too and don't mind that I'm not a whole lot of fun, or really flashy."

Abby wrapped an arm around Kelly's shoulders. "You're little Gibbs. That is what matters. The rest will fall into place."

"You can call me Kelly. Little Gibbs makes me sound like I'm seven and playing t-ball again." She normally wasn't comfortable with strangers, but Abby was making it easy. "I'm trying to get rid of the little girl lost aura I have."

Abby chuckled. "I'm sorry, Kelly. You're right. We're probably pretty close to the same age, actually."

"It's ok. I'm sure any story you've heard about me was from before everything happened, and my dad sees that little girl when he looks at me. But I'd like everyone else to recognize that I'm an adult, even if I'm not as worldly as all the rest of you."

"It'll take time but trust them. These guys are great people, Kelly, and we all love bossman beyond reason."

"I'll try. Trust, not something that we do. Trust gets you killed, Abby." Kelly's life hadn't been normal. Her mom taught her the golden rule, then a list of other rules to keep them alive. Trust no one was right up near the top of the list. "But doesn't mean I don't really like you all. Just need to work up to the rest."

Abby nodded, silently vowing to help Kelly learn to trust.

Jethro walked out of Autopsy, following after DiNozzo. "So that's it? You get to play the martyr, but what do I get? You can't just storm out and expect me to accept what you're doing. We're closer than that, and you can't make that kind of decision without me."

"I'm not playing the martyr. I'm giving you your freedom. I'm not playing a role in a movie." He raked his hands through his hair, moving in jerky motions that showed his discomfort. "I thought you were having a damn heart attack out there, Jethro. What do you want from me? Your wife is standing off with me, talking about visitation like you're a possession, then telling me I don't fucking matter because she has the kid and I'm only the guy you fuck. Ziva and McGee are making jokes about you kicking me out. Everyone in there knows how deeply in love I am with you except your wife and daughter, and for most of them, like Ziva and McGee, it's a joke. My feelings, a joke. Your chest pain, a joke."

Tony tried to swallow his tears down. "While you and the family are reuniting, what do you want me to do? It's their house, Jet. Not ours, not mine. Not any more. You're her husband. I don't want to take that away from you or leave you conflicted. Don't you understand…"

Tony reached out and hugged the other man tight. "Don't you understand how much I love you? Don't you understand what I'm trying to give you?"

"I understand, and I hope you know how much I love you back. That's why I can't let you just walk away. Damn it, Tony, this only changes things in that I need a few days to process. I'm not losing you because I found Shannon and Kelly." He should have seen how much this would affect Tony, but he'd been so caught up in his wife and daughter. How stupid could he be?

"I know you love me. You really need to be the bastard now, you know, make me mad instead of this. Push me away, make it easier" Tony couldn't stop himself from looking into Jethro's eyes. "I haven't seen those eyes so stormy since Kate…and Ari. I want to take that away. And you won't let me." Tony slumped against the wall, completely drained.

Jethro let out a frustrated growl. There were times when Tony was impossible to deal with. "I want to wear you down, not make you mad. You're not just walking out and leaving me here. Even if I were going to lift the lockdown, which I'm not, you're still not taking off. We've got too much invested in us for me to let you leave. Stay and don't just pretend like it hasn't happened."

"Not mad, Jethro. Just not going to use you in a power play." Tony reached a shaking hand up, touching his lover's face before moving into his embrace. They were both shaking and the tears were falling off Tony's eyelashes when he leaned in to kiss Gibbs gently. "I love you so much."

"Love you too Tony, and I know I'm asking a lot. But just hang on..

"I'm trying." Tony hugged Jethro tightly. "Can you just, you know, hold me tight for a minute? Make me strong enough to deal with the snark. Ziva, McGeek. Should be able to laugh it off, but I can't."

"Anytime Tony, any time." Squeezing as hard as he could, knowing Tony could take it, Gibbs didn't want to ever let go. "They don't matter. That's why they screw with you, because they know you're one of my favorites and they'll never have the chance to be. And if either one of them fuck with you again, you can guarantee they'll be on my shit list."

"My hero," Tony said with a small smile. "Sure your chest is okay?"

"It wasn't a heart attack; it was my shoulder. You know I have problems with it still to this day. And Tony, Shannon doesn't have a say in who I see and don't see and I'm not her possession. She's been gone for so long, she doesn't even know me. I missed her, I still love the her before, but beyond that I don't know her. I know you Tony; I know you're the one who has put me back together time after time. I know you're the one who is there on a bad day and who didn't leave me without any choices. You may not have done it the right way, but you gave me a choice and I made it. I want you to stay. Abby said you're gonna be at her place, that's a good idea. I don't want any of my team alone. I think once we're all out of here, I'm going to send McGee and Ziva home with Ducky. I'll need someone to stay with Jen too, but I'll figure it out. I don't want anyone alone until this is resolved. Whatever is going on here isn't kosher, and I don't want to put my team anymore at risk then I already have."

"I know it was your shoulder but the team didn't! They're getting a rise out of this, getting off on our pain. McGeek is damn lucky I don't punch his lights out. This isn't a joke, dammit. It's your life and you can be pissed about me trying to protect you, but someone has to."

"I just need a little time, Tony. I know that this isn't what either of us had planned, but I can't just toss them aside. But I won't do that to you either. Stick with me Tony; don't just give up and walk out. That isn't you..

"I'll try. That's all I can promise. And I won't fight or argue with her. I don't want to play games." Tony was starting to relax, coming down from his keyed up high.

"I'm not playing games. This is a lot for me to take in, and I need to wrap my head around it. A whole life that I never thought I could have, just landed in my lap. I need to figure out if that's what I want or not anymore. I know I want you, but do I know what else is going to happen? No clue." Gibbs hated this turmoil.

"No games with you. But with Shannon, she seems to want to bait me.. I… We've never played games with each other, Jet. Outside bed, anyway." Tony tried to smirk. "Jet, if that life is what you want, it really is okay. I understand. It'll hurt like hell but I understand. Your happiness is the most important thing to me and you couldn't do anything to make me not love you, or admire you."

"I need to talk to her. I don't know what she wants. She might not even want me, Tony. Outside of the idea of having me and taking me away from you. If we're together or not, it's Kelly I need to worry about. She doesn't seem to believe that I want to be around her. Maybe it'll get better, but she's going to be the one I'm most worried about hurting."

"Me too. She deserves the best. You just tell me what you need, okay?"

"Just for you not to run away. I need you in my life, Tony. I don't want you to go to Abby's apartment, even though I understand."

Tony swallowed his emotion back down. "If you…need me,...I'll stay. Even in the basement. Just don't make me have to watch or listen to you and her…together. Jet, don't torture me like that."

"Stay. We'll figure it out, Tony, and I promise there will be nothing to listen to. Not until I know what we all want. And by that I mean Shannon."

"What you want matters too, Jet. Don't forget that."

"I basically just got everything I wanted. My daughter is alive, something I never ever really dreamed about. Outside of that I haven't had time to figure out what I want or don't want. I've been stomping out fires as they pop up. Once I get a chance to really go over it, I'll let you know."

Tony nodded, squeezing the other man's shoulder. "Time I can give you. Love? You got that too."

"You better, DiNozzo. I can't be chasing after you and trying to solve the mystery of how my wife and kid are still alive so long after they were declared dead." Gibbs closed his eyes, needing a minute to try and put things together so they made sense. "I'm happy about all of this, but I'm really pissed off. All this time I've lost with Kelly. Can't ever get that back."

There was such a sad lost tone in Jet's voice. Tony pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing his back, hands finally ending up in Jet's hair. "One thing, you're not alone. Second thing, you have a damn right to be furious. Third thing, I'd be worried if you weren't confused and overwhelmed. Fourth thing…" He paused. "You have so many people who have your six, Jet. You're right; this isn't about me. It's about us getting answers and keeping your girls safe. You've got me however you need me, deal?"

"Always need you, in so many ways. During all of this, don't forget that. You're my number one confidant, the one I trust with my life both personally and professionally. Couldn't do any of this without you, DiNozzo." When all else failed, Tony would handle everything and he could break down. Gibbs knew that, and it made a situation like this so much easier. "Don't like being confused or overwhelmed. These aren't feelings I enjoy dealing with. Right now, I would rather have everything just work out and skip the emotional bullshit that Abby is going to say I need to face head on. I just don't do that."

Tony tipped Jethro's head up and kissed him gently. "I can make you focus on lust instead." He winked, trying to lighten the mood slightly. "Jet, you can lean on me. Always. I…reacted out there, but I'm clear headed now. I'm here. You tell me what you need and I'll do it. It's what boy toys do." He grinned. "That's what I am, isn't it? At least it's what I always aspired to be."

Joking over, he just held J. close, fiercely. "We're going to get through this. Together. Hand in hand like always. Side by side, Bossman. Lover."

"Love you, want you to know that. So much more than just a boy toy, more than just a lover or any of my ex-wives. You're the reason I get up in the morning, Tony."

"I know," Tony whispered in an emotion-choked voice. "Ditto. You know that, you have to know that. But right now, she's there and you have to examine it all, okay? I won't stand in your way. You figure it out, Jethro, and then you come back to me and we'll work it all out together."

"And if you need a break Abby gives good shoulder massages, almost as good as mine. See if she'll work the kinks out for you."

Tony started to walk back to the room and then turned to his lover, standing in front of the elevator. "I love you so much." Tony patted his lover's chest gently and walked to the end of the hall. He wouldn't let Jethro see him breaking apart. "I don't know how to exist without you. I'm in a blind panic at the thought."

"You won't. Trust me here, Tony. I've gotten quite used to being yours. I just need you to hang on and let me get everything else settled first. I know I'm asking a lot, but I don't know what else to do. I can't lose you."

What he'd just said and the catch in his voice when he said he couldn't lose Tony broke Tony's heart. And no doubt about it, this was killing him. Worse than losing everyone he'd ever cared about combined. Because this was Jet, the man he was completely in love with. The only person beside Abby who had ever taken the time to get to know him. And who probably knew exactly what he was doing and why he was doing it.

Tony would not break up a family, not for anything or anyone, himself included.

Jethro called after his lover, trying to put him at ease. "We're going to make it all work, Tony. I don't know how yet but we will."

Tony turned around and took three steps, hugging Jet tight. "I believe you. I trust you. I love you. I know." He lifted his head. "Give me a little time to get myself together, and I'll be back in."

He leaned in, tugging Jet's lower lip between his teeth gently. The other man's mouth opened slightly, just enough for Tony to share his breath. This was their thing, when they didn't have time for a real kiss. "Try not to stress, okay? I'm here. I live right here."

He put his hand over Jet's heart.

"Thank you Tony. I needed to know that."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Ch 4

Jenny took a pair of scissors and gently cut away Shannon's shirt at the shoulder, preserving the other woman's bra and modesty. She'd seen gunshot wounds just like this one before. "Small caliber, Ducky, smaller than a 9mm. She's lost some blood but tissue damage seems minimal all things considered. No bone fragments, no heavy bleeding, just muscle damage."

It helped her to talk about facts instead of what she'd just seen happen.

"You're not a doctor too, are you, Director?" Shannon guessed who she was, although even without hearing the name she'd have known this was one of Jethro's former women. He was predictable, if nothing else. "I thought you were a field agent perhaps? Tony mentioned your name. It's nice to meet someone else who has helped Jethro out over the years."

"No, I'm not, Shannon. Please call me Jenny, Shannon. I was an agent, and with our Ducky around, we've all learned to adapt. His assistant is off currently, so I'm his temporary assistant."

Jenny didn't help Jethro as much as he'd helped her. "Your husband trained me when I first joined the agency. Tony mentioned my name? In what context?" It was all she'd allow at the moment.

"I believe that he said you had traveled through Europe with Jethro." Shannon watched the other red head's reaction to her words. "He must have taught you well, if you've risen through the ranks as quickly as you obviously did. I commend you. I can't imagine its easy being a female in this world of politics. And keeping all these men in check, I don't begrudge you your job."

"He and Ducky did well. The three of us were a team." Jennifer wasn't about to admit she and Jethro had a romantic history. Jenny looked down at the other woman. "I admire you for putting up with a younger Jethro. I have to assume he mellowed with age. You must be up for sainthood."

"He was a pussycat when he was younger. Although I don't suppose our marriage suffered from the time he was away. I had a friend who dated a professional athlete, and she said when he was in season, he was wonderful. Rarely around, and it always seemed like they were having welcome-home sex. It was when the season was done and he was home all the time that they had problems."

Shannon remembered that it had been like that to a point with the two of them. He was wonderful for a while but once he started getting bored, things got tense and they argued. "Maybe it was a good thing that he shipped out on a semi-regular basis. We missed him while he was gone, and it was great when he got home, if you know what I mean. But he never stuck around long enough to get to the point where we were arguing."

Jen nodded, realizing that what Shannon said made a great deal of sense. "Ducky has known him the longest and until Jethro was injured a couple of years ago, he'd never mentioned you or Kelly to us. Losing you changed him a great deal, Shannon. Maybe with you back, your old Jethro will return as well."

"That happening changed us all." Looking at the door Jethro had run out to chase after Tony, she wasn't sure she'd ever see her Jethro again. Maybe he would have turned into this man even if she had been there. "You never know, but I'm not counting on it. I just am glad to see him, and to give Kelly the father she missed so much. It's been a rough period for us both."

"That is an understatement," Jen said softly. "I know that you don't know me, Shannon, but if you'd like someone to talk to…or if Kelly would. I spent much of my life without my father, and I know something about how that feels."

"Thank you, I appreciate the offer. Maybe not knowing you will make it easier to share. You obviously know more about me than I do you. Kelly and I have depended on one another for far too long, that learning to share with others is going to take some time."

Jen regarded the woman with a small nod, wondering if they could become friends. They had a certain gray-haired man in common. "I know very little. Just that you and Jethro married, had Kelly, and the incident that he thought took your life. Ducky here is his best friend and Jethro and I had…" A history, but she wouldn't say that.

"A lot of time working together. And he never once mentioned either of you to us. We only found out when he was injured. He's incredibly locked in and locked down. Ducky said he was very much happy-go-lucky when they first met, but I never saw that. He's very guarded with his emotions and nobody gets his heart."

But Tony, and that was another kettle of fish.

Shannon sighed. "He was always like that, even with me. The only person he ever really opened up with is Kelly. She was a complete Daddy's girl, had him wrapped around her pinky finger several times. You'll see, give them a day or two, let Kelly get completely comfortable and it'll be just like she was seven again."

Jen squeezed Shannon's hand. "I look forward to it. None of us have ever seen that side of Jethro. Ducky has known him for twelve or so years and I've known him a decade now."

"He was always so good with her. Not always the best husband, we had our problems. But as a father, I couldn't have asked for a better man. He was completely devoted to Kelly and making sure she had everything she could even think she wanted. I have a picture, back at the safehouse, of the two of them having a tea party. Jethro was wearing a pink feather boa and some floppy hat that Kelly thought looked like something that should be worn at high tea. It's one of the few pictures that made it through all the moves. If someone could make sure that makes it back to me, I'd appreciate it. We don't have a lot of memories like that left, and I want to keep the ones I still have."

"Give me the address. I'll get a team over there to investigate and collect your belongings. And Shannon, I want to see that picture. I couldn't even picture him like that, and we…once upon a time…we were….close." She hadn't intended to "go there" but it had slipped out, maybe she subconsciously wanted Shannon to know in case they could establish a friendship.

Shannon gave Jen the address and she sent a team over to clean up the place and a few agents to pack the Gibbs women's belongings.

Ducky continued to work after Jen drifted away, packing and irrigating the wound before bandaging it snugly. "Shannon, how is your pain level? Would you like to lie down or sit up? I have a cardigan here if you're cool or if not, I have some scrubs or Jenny brought down one of Jethro's shirts. How can we make you comfortable, my dear?"

"Considering I've been shot, I don't feel that bad. I think I might still be in shock. I'll be feeling it in the morning, I'm sure." She had been left in her bra, which she was thankful for, but her shirt was destroyed. "Scrubs would be fine. Jethro's going to need his shirt, since I bled all over him. I'm fine really. Just trying to process everything that went on today. I can't believe I'm here. I had every intention of being out of town already, didn't think anyone would be coming after us."

Ducky nodded and collected a scrub top. "Here, my dear. Let me help." Ducky worked the shirt over her torso gently and escorted her to his desk chair. "We haven't much in the way of posh accommodations here, but we do try. The patients hardly ever complain." He gathered his cardigan into a thick pad and placed it over her back. "There, you should have some cushioning when you lean back, my dear. What a miracle for Jethro, having you and Kelly back. Are you hungry? Would you like more soda, or perhaps something a bit stronger."

He hovered over her, not quite knowing where to turn or what to do.

"I don't know if he's thinking it's much of a miracle right now, if the earlier scene is anything to go by. I really screwed this up. I've known for years that Jethro was alive, but I did what the Marshals told us to do. I was to have no contact or we'd be removed from the program. When I finally got the nerve up to look him up, he was married again. I couldn't just show up and say, look at me, we're both alive and back."

"Oh, my dear! You couldn't have known but those women meant nothing to him. Everyone was compared to you and what you both had together." Ducky crouched down so he was eye to eye with her. "You shouldn't second guess yourself." Ducky ran his hand through her hair. "Come, my dear, you could benefit from a hug."

Ducky opened his arms. Hoping she accepted him, he gave her an encouraging nod. "Jethro is my oldest and best friend, my dear. You have nothing to fear from me."

"You don't scare me, Ducky, you are very comforting." Shannon relaxed in his arms, allowing herself to not be on edge. She hadn't been able to do that since before Jethro left. "You are very kind, to be taking care of your friend's wife. I should have packed quicker, and then none of this would be happening. Kelly and I would be safe and I wouldn't have a bullet hole in my shoulder. We could have disappeared again."

"Shannon, it is indeed an honor to be able to do this." Ducky rubbed her back in small circles. "You shouldn't blame yourself, my dear. You didn't choose to be in the line of danger in such a way. You've been reunited with your husband and your daughter with her father. Don't regret that, my dear. You have given Jethro a beautiful gift."

"I bet he's looking for the gift receipt, at least on me. I know how much he loves Kelly, and I know he's glad to see her. Me, I'm pretty sure he could have lived without."

"Oh darling, no, never. Jethro has spent the last years trying to recapture what he had with you. First the string of completely unsuitable redheads, and then he broke the mold completely by taking a completely different lover. Shannon, he could never forget you or allow himself to love another woman the way he loves you. And mark my words, he loves you every bit as much as he always has."

Ducky kissed her temple, trying so hard to help this woman. "You've had a dreadful day, my darling. Absolutely dreadful. But remember one thing. Your husband does not love easily, but he does love completely. And he loves you."

"And Tony. He wouldn't admit it to me, not if I asked. But I can see it. And my showing up didn't help matters." Shannon knew Jet loved her, just from his initial reaction. But he had someone else who was just as important to him, maybe more.

"He and I will need to talk. I'm dead, I can't hold him and I may or may not have anything to offer him. I guess a lot of what happens depends on how quickly someone figures out what the heck is going on to have caused this."

"And Tony as well. They mean a great deal to each other. But so do you, my dear dear woman." Ducky continued to stroke her hair. "Darling, I know this sounds impossible at present, but do try to just get to know Jethro, and Tony as well. Your husband may surprise you. He already seems like a very changed man."

"He's not really the brash young Marine I fell in love and started a family with. His eyes are the same, but the rest of him I don't know. He came in and saved me, that is something he's done before. But I really shouldn't let him get close again. We're just going to have to leave again."

"Shannon, you will not be leaving. Jethro will not let either of you walk out of his life. I hope you understand and appreciate that."

"We always have to leave. A year here, five months there…we just can't stay in one place too long, or else we might be found. The longest we've been in one spot since the accident is probably fifteen months, and that was stretching it. I don't know what your group thinks they can do that the Marshals couldn't, but it isn't meant to be."

"We're much better than the MarshalsI, Shannon. And we're emotionally invested here, not just Jethro but all of us who love him."

"Makes us more of a liability. Whoever it was that tried to kill us is still out there, and now he has more targets to shoot at. We are always found, doesn't seem that the FBI can keep us hidden for more than a few months. Now, he'll go after all of you and Jethro. I can't let that happen, Kelly and I need to move."

"That isn't happening, Shannon. You're with the best. We will keep you safe and completely off the radar. But you going maverick will only get you and Kelly killed and none of us will allow that."

"I'm not trying to get the two of us killed. If I were, I would have come back here years ago." Ducky seemed like an intelligent and logical man. Why was he having such a hard time with the inevitable? "I'm trying to make sure that Jethro doesn't lose the people who have come to mean so much to him in the years we've been gone. Kelly and I are blips in his memory, you and the rest of his team, Tony… you're the ones that mean the world to him."

"I know that, my dear. Oh, darling, I know." Ducky took her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks. "You haven't any idea what you mean to that man, Shannon. He has defined his life by the circumstances of your death and pledged himself to never let another family go through what he went through. I realize that this could be your coping mechanism, but you must allow yourself to believe just what you mean to him, Shannon, even now. He's had all these years to idealize your relationship. He's had all these years to cherish the good and let the bad fade. Try to understand him, what he must be thinking and feeling. His sense of duty and family must be overwhelming him, much as it is yourself. In the end, you both have a common goal in that ravishing daughter of yours. And you're really not so different."

"We were always totally different. I think that was part of why we were so in love in the beginning. I'd never met someone so charming, so polite. He was such a southern boy back then. Yes ma'am, no ma'am, thank you sir, the whole nine yards. I grew up in this area, and had never met anyone like him. Never would have guessed underneath all that southern charm was a backbone of steel. I think he let me win arguments in the early stages, so I would think I was always going to get my way." How wrong she'd been, but she had always loved the challenge. "We were married a couple of months when I got pregnant, and that really changed the both of us. It mellowed him some, but for me I was a wakeup call. I had to be responsible for not only me and Jethro but a little human who couldn't take care of itself. Jethro eased into fatherhood; I didn't have that option."

"Jethro was in and out on assignments too, which must not have helped." Ducky wasn't sure how to reach Shannon but he would keep on trying. It was clear that she needed a very strong ally right now.

"What I see is a beautiful strong woman who is trying to protect her daughter even if that means immense self sacrifice. Am I wrong? Am I mistaken? I think not, Shannon Gibbs."

"You are a charmer, Dr. Mallard. Very good at reading people as well, you're pretty accurate in your diagnosis. I'd do everything and anything I have to, to keep Kelly safe. My life means nothing if she's not happy and healthy."

"Your life means everything to your daughter, my dear. And to your husband even if things aren't the way they used to be." Ducky continued to try to soothe her. "We will find the answers here, Shannon, and keep you and your daughter safe. Forever."

"No one can promise forever. I'll take safe for the time being, and a normal life for Kelly." Shannon didn't look past the week she was in anymore; there were no guarantees, at least none that she believed. "I won't do anything to put myself at risk, for Kelly and for Jethro."

"Work with Jethro rather than against him, my dear. You can expend much more energy on a joint purpose than you will if you're at odds."

He pulled back, really looking at the beautiful woman in his arms. She was stunning. Jethro had always chosen beautiful women and this one seemed to have the substance the others had lacked.

"I see that you'll move mountains for your family, my dear. Fortunately, everyone in this room will do so as well and I'd wager that they all consider you just as much family as Jethro does."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Chapter Five

Shannon listened to the doctor say that the people in the room would move mountains for her."They have no reason to feel that way, and I wouldn't ask it of them. No one seems to understand I'm not a safe person to be around." Why no one was taking her concerns into consideration was beyond her, but it was unsettling. "I'll be a good girl, I won't antagonize Tony or do anything that Jethro doesn't authorize. I don't have a death wish; I'm just realistic."

"And what you don't understand, Shannon, is that we work with unsafe people every day. We're quite used to danger. Or at least the team is, though I've seen my share of close calls and scrapes. There was this time, when I in the Regiment and…" Ducky trailed off, so used to Jethro and the others rolling their eyes and shushing him. "Well, anyway. You don't want to hear about my salad days, my dear."

"You were in the military too?" That was surprising, being married to a Marine, she'd seen many rough and tumble men come through her home. This man was as gentle as they came. "I'd like to hear about it someday. Your military service must have been considerably different. You're so soft spoken, I wouldn't have guessed."

"Yes, indeed, Shannon. I was a doctor in the military, but I am well aware of what it takes to be a warrior if events warrant." Ducky gave her a genuine smile, impressed that she seemed to want to know about his life. "When this is all over, we'll go out for a lovely meal, just the two of us, and I'll regale you with all my favorite tales of the past."

"I'd like that, Doctor. I would enjoy getting to know you better. You've been so kind, and if you weren't someone who could be trusted, Jethro wouldn't have had you here." She could tell how much Ducky Mallard liked her husband, and that he genuinely liked her as well. "We'll compare war stories. I may not have been on the front lines, but I can tell you that I have seen plenty of action."

"Jethro and I have known each other quite a number of years. I'm proud to count him as a very good friend, the best, Shannon. And I would enjoy comparing, as you call them, war stories. I have no doubt that you too have some adventures to share and stories to tell."

"You'll have to tell me some Jethro stories as well. I was allowed small tidbits about his life, usually involving a marriage or divorce. Beyond that, no one wanted to share with me." She'd be willing to swap stories; she knew a lot of young Jethro stories that Ducky might enjoy. "I can tell you about nineteen-year-old Jethro and the opera, and a couple other stories I think he'd rather no one else know. And a handful of exciting stories from life on the run, who can resist?"

"Oh, I can share a great deal with you, my dear. Nineteen-year-old Jethro and the opera? I can't imagine contemporary Jethro and the opera. I've tried to get him to accompany me but he's having none of it. He'd rather be in the basement creating yet another not-quite-seaworthy vessel."

Ducky leaned in close. "We're going to be great friends, Shannon. Neither of us will take his bull."

"I can assure you, he didn't enjoy the trip, but I was dating someone else when we met, and he wanted to impress me by showing up. There wasn't a woman in the theatre that would have said no to a young Jethro Gibbs in his dress uniform that night. My date dropped me off, and Jethro arrived ten minutes later, complaining about the music but he was so charming, I couldn't resist inviting him in for coffee." Jethro never left that night, and very few nights after that."

"He still plays with wood? I had hoped he would have found another hobby. I guess he could be better at it now then he was when we were married. He and Kelly started a boat, before he left. I wasn't sure it would ever float, but they had fun doing it."

"He still builds boats, my dear. Names them after the disasters he married after he lost you. He was never able to put you out of his mind or to get beyond the memory of you, dear Shannon. Having met you, I understand why."

"You're going to make me blush, Dr. Mallard." Shannon was enjoying her time getting to know Jethro's friend. That he had so many stories didn't hurt matters. "I don't think it had anything to do with me. I believe it had more to do with not being able to save us. Jethro is a knight in tarnished armor. He mourned us and missed us I'm sure, but what hurt him the most was that he couldn't do anything to help us."

"Such a pretty blush it is too," Ducky said, blushing himself. He hadn't meant to flirt with her. It was just so easy to do.

Jenny absorbed the words rushing through her mind, going into immediate director mode.Fbi? This came back to Fornell. Jenny walked out into the hall purposefully. "Jethro? I don't mean to interrupt, but something has come up that you need to hear. This was an FBI operation, not the Marshals. Could Fornell be responsible?"

"I don't know Jen. He's the one that gave me the file with the information in it. If he had something to do with this, would he give himself up that way?"

She looked from Jethro to Tony. "Tony, you're point man on guard duty for now. Jethro, spend a little time with them. I'll have Tim and Ziva add Fornell to their list to investigate." As Tony disappeared back into the room, Jen touched Jethro's arm.

"How are you? Shannon is patched up and she'll be okay, but you two need to get to know each other. How is Tony doing with all of this? I assume from that embrace that you talked him out of sacrificing himself for you."

"Yeah, he's not going to take off or quit. I told him I need time, and I do. I never thought they could still be alive. If I even suspected, I wouldn't have given up until I found them." Jen would understand, she always seemed to know him just a little better than he knew himself. "Now, as glad as I am that they're here, I've moved on to a point. I don't know that I can be the same guy I was when we were all together."

Jen pulled her ex into her arms. "Jethro, don't analyze or overthink this. Get to know her again. Let her get to know you again. Tony is shocked and reeling but he's also as in love with you as anyone can be. Abby and Ducky will be there for him; you don't have to take that burden on your shoulders."

She just held him for a couple of minutes. "I like her. Shannon. I like her a lot, and Kelly is wonderful. And I'm so happy for you. I know this complicates your life, and that you're going to second guess and wonder what you did wrong, but don't get lost in that bull, Jethro. Live for these moments instead of the what-should-have-beens and what-might-bes. We're going to find out who did this and deal with them."

She paused, looking at him now. "I have a couple of places that are untraceable. Under the cover of darkness, I'm moving everyone to my townhome. We'll have McGee strip the GPS chips out of the cell phones; we'll get some disposables. I trust everyone in there with my life, and I know you do as well. We limit our flow of information to those we trust with our lives."

"Is the townhouse big enough for us all? I want someone on Kelly and Shannon at all times, maybe even Ziva staying in their room with them. Her inside and someone outside the door. I think both of them would feel better having a female on the inside, I know I would. But this isn't just Kelly and Shan, it's all of us. I want my whole team moved off site."

"Four bedrooms, only two entrances, one of which can be secured and sealed from the inside, bulletproof glass, sun filters that make seeing inside impossible, panic room. It could sleep ten to twelve. Let me take logistics here, Jethro. Back off, and that is an order." Her hand went into his hair and she stroked it lightly. "I can't put into words how happy I am that you and Shannon have the choice to decide your own futures."

"I'll try, but you know how I am about giving up control. It's not something I'm comfortable with. I need to focus on my family now. Shannon and Tony, but especially Kelly. She needs reassurance that this is all real and I won't just disappear if she's not looking at me for a few minutes."

"You're not giving up control, Jethro. We're a team. You're allowing me to take the logistical lead while you focus on your family's needs. If this were any other agent, you and I both know that they wouldn't be allowed to be any part of this. Because I trust you, I'm letting you be involved. Let's not make this a power play, okay?"

"I'm not interested in a power play. I appreciate you letting me stay involved in this any way I can. I trust you to keep my family safe, Jen. If I didn't, I never would have brought them back to the Navy Yard. I could have had them half way across the country without much problem. But you and the team, I knew you'd find out what happened so they can find a place to be once and for all."

She kissed his temple. "Okay, now that we're squared away, go in there and spend some time with them. I'll stay out here for now."

"I don't know that I can. I'm pretty sure I scare Kelly, and Shannon's pissed off at me. It's been seventeen years. Was I supposed to live like a monk?" Leaning against Jen, it was nice to have someone to understand, or at least an ex who didn't hate him. "She's not mad about the women. Just Tony. It might be best if I hide out here. I don't want them any more upset then they already are."

"Then stay here and chat with an old friend for a little. She wants to bolt. We need to convince her to stay." Jen always gave as good and she got and instead of just leaning against him, she wrapped an arm around Jethro, holding him tight.

"You lived your life under the realization that your wife was gone. You didn't do a thing wrong. If Shannon is upset and she knew, that is her burden to bear, Jethro. Not yours. You may not have done such a wonderful job with your marriages, but you lived the best way you could. And that brought you and Tony together."

Jen snuggled in even closer, relaxing against the comforting warmth of a good friend. "Do you really want to waste any more time with Kelly? She's a grown woman who just wants to get reacquainted with her father. She might be scared and overwhelmed but she's a Gibbs. She has your spirit. And I bet she has your stubbornness. You've never been a guy who didn't face a problem head on, so are you going to start now?"

"She's not a problem to face head on. She's a scared little girl in a woman's body. A body who just heard her father's male lover try to break up with him. Come on Jen, you know as well as I do even the strongest of kids wouldn't handle that knowledge well. My girl, she's afraid of her shadow. She's terrified of me and now she has the whole Tony issue to deal with." Maybe Kelly was more understanding of things because she was older, but her lifestyle up until now wouldn't let him believe it. "I screwed up, I threw too much at her. Now I'm not sure how to face her."

"But she is a Gibbs and she is a survivor. We're all overwhelmed. Tony especially, but he'll come around, though I think he might have already. Kelly has had a lot to deal with, but she's your daughter and Shannon's daughter. Don't you think she's had her share of stresses? I know her stress level must be off the charts right now but you can't blame yourself for that, Jethro. Someone shot her mother. You had absolutely nothing to do with that, even if your hero complex and super-ego would have you believing otherwise."

"She's mine, but she's Shannon's girl. I had little to do with the actual parenting even before they went away. I was the dad who came in and woke up the baby after spending four days on base, just to turn her back over to her mother when she cried and I couldn't make her stop."

Jethro was feeling sorry for himself and he needed to quit that. Jen was right; he couldn't blame himself for this. If he was going to gain his daughter's trust, he had to face her. "Thanks, Jen. You're a great friend. Kind of makes me glad we blew it before. I'd hate to have divorced you and been on your bad side. Respect you too much now to have let what we had get between us."

Jen shrugged elegantly. "You were the one who I allowed to get away, Jethro. I'm just glad we were able to take a torrid love affair and transform that into a strong friendship. Be glad it didn't work out, since it brought you and Tony together." She had made peace with the breakup of their relationship and knew that Jethro had as well. The mistakes in the relationship had been hers and not his.

"You're just thrilled that it's not you dealing with my back from the dead wife. Not that I'm dealing with it all that well. Hiding in the hallway, hoping that everything will just work itself out while I'm out here."

Jen laughed and gave him a gentle hug. "Would have made it harder. I like her, Jethro."

"I do too. Big part of my problem, although Tony is being rather calm about it at least now that we've talked." Jenny and Shannon together could be a deadly combination given the chance. "She's going to need a friend. Doesn't know anyone anymore, majority of her friends were military wives, who have all moved on. She could do worse than having you in her corner."

"She already has one. We're redheads, roughly the same age, and both managed to live with and love you. Wouldn't you say that is the making of a great friendship." Jen sighed heavily. Sometimes Jethro could be so frustrating. "You're allowed to like the woman you married, Jethro. You're not a Catholic schoolboy and this guilt has to go."

"We aren't married, at least not legally, Jen. She was declared dead. And you never met any of my other wives, if you had, you'd know how silly that statement is. There just isn't much to like about my ex-wives, it has nothing to do with Catholic schoolboy guilt."

"So how did Shannon and I break the mold then. Because we were way too good for you, Jethro." He continued to look serious, deathly so. "You have to find a way to get through this without driving yourself to a heart attack. Or a stroke. Or anything equally as unpleasant. Do you really want to be Ducky's patient?"

"I loved you two. The others seemed like a good idea, but I just never loved them the way I should have. I have several scars to prove it, and all of my paycheck pretty much goes into their bank accounts. Does that count?" Why everyone was concerned about his health all of a sudden, he wasn't sure. The pain earlier was just an inopportune muscle spasm, nothing more. "My health is fine, Jen. Sore muscles won't kill me!"

"But stress could! I've never seen you look quite so distressed, Jethro. It shook all of us up a bit, I think." Jen's heart and expression were melting. "I loved you too, a little part of me still does, Jethro."

She sighed, unwilling to go there emotionally.


End file.
